La Orden De Los Asesinos
by Altair The Facking Assassin
Summary: Cuando las fuerzas templarias buscan secuestrar a una chica llamada Serena, la Orden de los Asesinos toma cartas en el asunto, y manda a un equipo de élite para protegerla. Se supone que nunca debes mezclar los sentimientos con el trabajo pero ¿si eso es inevitable? ¿Que pasara? "Todo esta permitido, nada es verdad" (Amourshipping)
1. La Orden De Los Asesinos

El principio de todo

 _(POV: Ashton Adler: Maestro Asesino)_

" _Laa shay'a waqi'un Mutlaq bala kul'un mumkin"_

" _Nada es verdad, todo está permitido"_

La principal parte del credo se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras trataba de atender la aburrida clase de historia. Era cierto que no la necesitaba, pero mi misión era otra y debía cumplirla. Comprendía a la perfección la importancia de esa chica, aun sin saber cuál era en realidad su utilidad. Muy guapa era, desde luego, pero no creo que esa fuera la razón por la que la tenía que vigilar. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, cuando escuche algo de la clase que me llamo la atención.

—Esta supuesta orden, denominada como "La orden de los Nizaríes" Eran unos mercenarios expertos en la muerte metódica de enemigos políticos y militares. Se caracterizaban por su eficacia y discreción al momento de ejecutarlos. Su rastro es muy difícil, incluso en internet, y se cree que desaparecieron entre 1200 y 1245 d.c. después de haber sido derrotados por la orden de los caballeros templarios.

Sonreí para mis adentros, aquel hombre no tenía ni idea.

— ¿Cómo vas, hermanito? — Una voz se oyó de repente.

— ¿Cómo crees? —Le pregunte con sorna a la voz — ¿Por qué me encargaron a mí esto?

—Por dos razones, una, eres el más joven de los tres.

—Por tres minutos, genio. —Le conteste con fastidio.

—Dos, eres el que posee las mejores habilidades físicas.

—Lo tomare como un cumplido, gracias —

—Y tres, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que andar atendiendo una clase de historia. —

—Sin comentarios, ahora, si me hicieras el favor, podrías salir de mi cabeza, gracias, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que estar hablando contigo metido, viendo todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

— ¡Hey! Si lo que quieres es que te deje solo para que sigas teniendo pensamientos morbosos con tu protegida, no soy quien para decir que no. —Dijo, mientras se reía y abandonaba mi cabeza.

—Maldito hijo de pu…— Empecé a mascullar entre dientes, pero algo me interrumpió.

—Señor Ketchum, hágame el favor de dejar la muy interesante conversación consigo mismo, y prestar atención a la clase.

Los alumnos se rieron, tanto de la burla del maestro, como de mi apellido, el cual, cuando mi hermano vino a inscribirme, no se le ocurrió un nombre mejor que un aderezo de papas fritas.

Con un suspiro de resignación, me acomode, voltee en dirección a la cabellera de color miel, y empecé a recordar como todo esto había empezado.

El viento aullaba en mis oídos, los techos pasaban de largo por mis pies, mientras mi único pensamiento era que no se escapara. Lo estaba disfrutando en serio, esto era lo mío, por esto vivía.

Logre llevar a mi victima hasta un callejón sin salida, sin embargo, y para suma ventaja suya, había logrado un rehén y en estos momentos le apuntaba con una pistola en la sien.

—Pero miren quien está aquí, al parecer soy lo suficientemente importante como para que Ashton Adler quiera cazarme. Dime ¿En qué le puedo servir? — Su ironía me estaba sacando de quicio.

— ¿A dónde te dirigías? ¿Y por qué? —

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa cruel.

—No creo que eso sea lo más conveniente, fui a hacer unos mandados, si tanto te interesa. —Era obvio que no me diría nada.

—Muy bien, probemos otra vez, ¿Quién es tu jefe más inmediato? —

— ¿Sabias? Para ser un Adler, no sabes nada acerca de cómo conseguir información.

—Eh ¿Por qué lo dices? Creo que ya tengo toda la información que necesito, y…te equivocabas, no vino solo un Adler a por ti, vinieron los tres.

Pude ver como el hombre hacia una mueca de asombro y abría la boca para decir algo, más nunca lo hizo, pues una afilada daga terminó silenciándolo para siempre. La daga se retiró, y la rehén se pudo quitarse fácilmente al hombre de encima. El pesado cuerpo cayo, dejando ver la silueta de mi hermano atrás de él.

—Rest In Peace — dijo mi hermano mientras

—Pude verte mientras te escondías Kalm, deberías ocultarte mejor —Escuchamos una voz, y acto seguido una mancha de color negro cayo después de un salto de fe.

—Gracias hermanito, no es que pretenda burlar tus ojos milagrosos ¿eh Gary? — Gary hizo un gesto negativo, más sus ojos eran burlones.

—Aun con mi poder, no debería poder verte cuando usas el camuflaje — Dijo mientras le daba un coscorrón a Oscar

—Ya, ya fieras, es hora de regresar a la sede —Nuestra compañera de ojos y pelo castaño los interrumpió.

—Rebeca tiene razón, es hora de volver, Gary ¿tienes toda la información verdad? — Le di la razón a nuestra compañera.

—Revise en su mente justo en el momento en el que le hiciste las preguntas, su trabajo era raptar a una chica de nombre Serena del colegio St. Mark, es de gran importancia para los templarios. Su jefe, y el emisor de la misión es el mismo jefe de los templarios. —

— ¿Qué es lo que planean, tratando de raptar a la chica? —Pregunto Rebeca.

—No lo sé, estaba por descubrirlo cuando "ALGUIEN" le metió una daga en la nuca. —Dijo con ironía Gary.

Al ver que iban a empezar a pelear de nuevo, decidí intervenir.

—No importa, lo que es relevante es que los templarios necesitan a esa chica, y no se las pondremos fácil. Regresemos de una vez para saber qué haremos. —

Y con esas palabras, regresamos a nuestra base.

Nos encontramos con nuestro padre, Redem Adler en su oficina. Él era actualmente el mentor de la hermandad y el maestro asesino supremo. Dado que no contaba con el título de maestra asesina, Rebeca tuvo que quedarse afuera.

— ¿Qué consiguieron? — Nos preguntó de manera neutral nuestro padre.

—El templario se dirigía a raptar a una chica al colegio St. Mark, no sabemos razones. —Contesto Gary.

— ¿Saben la identidad de la chica? —

—…Era Paz…no…Tranquili… ¡Ah ya! Se llamaba Serena. —Contesto Gary cuando al fin se acordó del nombre.

—Muy bien, nos encargaremos de investigar a la chica, mientras tanto, necesito que la vigilen muy de cerca, si los templarios la quieren, debemos protegerla. — Mi padre dejo saco unos papeles de su escritorio y empezó a escribir.

— ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos, papa? —Dijo Kalm, que hasta entones había permanecido en silencio.

—Le asignare a la chica prioridad nivel dos, por lo que tendrán que conformar su grupo de asesinos calificados. — Nos dijo nuestro padre mientras estampaba el sello de su anillo en el papel y lo enrollaba.

—Creo que solo con nosotros y Rebeca bastaremos para esta misión. —Contesto Gary.

—Hagan lo que mejor crean, las únicas normas que tienen que seguir son las que están escritas en el pergamino de la misión. — El asesino supremo me entregó el pergamino e inmediatamente salimos del lugar.

Nos encontramos con Rebeca en el comedor de la sede.

— ¿Qué paso? — Nos preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de fresco de su vaso.

—Tenemos una nueva misión — Le dije con ironía.

— ¿Asesinato? ¿Persecución? ¿Infiltración? —

—No, no y…no —

— ¿Entonces? —

Le mostré el pergamino enrollado.

—Haremos de niñeras—

—…— Rebeca no pudo articular palabra — ¿Qué tan importante es a quien debemos cuidar para que nos lo pongan a nosotros? —Pudo decir al fin.

—Su nombre es Serena —Conteste yo. —Y tiene prioridad nivel dos —

—Alguien deberá infiltrarse en la escuela y tenerla controlada. —Dijo Gary

Todos voltearon a verme a mí

—No…no, no, no — Exclame asustado —No voy a ir a tomar aburridas clases por esta misión.

—Sí, si lo harás —Dijo Kalm —Eres el único que parece en la edad de ir a la secundaria. —

Señale de manera irónica a Rebeca, pues ella parecía tan o más joven que yo.

—Yo no tengo las habilidades que ustedes tienen, no creo ser la indicada para el trabajo —Respondió mientras me sacaba la lengua.

—Claro, saca a flote nuestros dones cuando te conviene —Le conteste con fastidio. —Muy bien, matricúlenme en la misma clase que ella, y asegúrense que reciba sus mismas clases, yo hare el resto. —

Gary sonrió de manera maliciosa.

—Claro, no hay ningún problema —

Y eso me llevaba a mi situación actual.

Sentado en los últimos asientos, muriéndome vivo, rogándole a Dios que apareciera algún templario o algo interesante para entrar en acción.

Aburrido, saque el pergamino que nos había dado mi padre, y que tendría que cumplir al pie de la letra. El sello del mentor asesino usa algún tipo de magia, y si alguien implicado rompe alguna cosa que este escrita en el contrato, lo sabrá tanto el mentor como el asesino en cuestión. Se supone que el tatuaje que tengo en mi antebrazo izquierdo debería escocer en caso de que eso pasara. Abrí el pergamino y me puse a leer todas las reglas que implicaban la misión.

Primero estaban las básicas, y las que siempre deben ser cumplidas por los asesinos

-Apartaras tu hoja de la carne inocente.

-Serás siempre discreto

-Nunca pondrás en peligro la orden.

Luego estaban las reglas particulares de la misión.

-No revelaras tu identidad a menos que sea estrictamente necesario

-Protegerás lo que guardas con tu vida.

-Antepondrás los intereses de esta misión antes de los propios.

 _Actuamos en las sombras para servir a la luz, somos Asesinos._

Y ahí concluía, el protocolo no exige muchas cosas cuando tienes que actuar de guardaespaldas. Guarde el pergamino y seguí aburriéndome en clase.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció el director, intercambio algunas palabras con el maestro, y se fue a traer algo, o a alguien.

—Compañeros, les presento a su nuevo compañero de aula, lo transferimos de matrícula por su propia petición.

Apareció un chico que parecía mayor, de ojos azules y pelo rubio.

—Les presento a Trip. —

Inmediatamente comprobé que mi daga oculta estaba en mi antebrazo derecho, este chico me daba muy mala espina.

 **¿Qué tal pequeños asesinos? Aquí su mentor Altaír trayéndoles una nueva historia, que empezare a hacer de forma paralela con "¡De Vacaciones Con Los Ketchum!" y "Varados en la isla"**

 **Lo más probable será que les traiga el segundo y último capítulo de "Atrapados en el baño"**

 **Si les quedaron dudas acerca de las "habilidades" o alguna otra cosa, tranquilos, que lo aclarare en el siguiente capítulo. Pd. Rebeca es un OC**

 **Esta historia no será un crossover, ya que no utilizo a ningún personaje de Assassin´s Creed, tan solo parte de la historia (a pesar que la trama en general es de mi pertenencia)**

 **Esta historia (como todas las demás) será de amourshipping, tranquilos.**

 **Espero sus reviews y comentarios ¡Hasta la próxima!  
**

**Rest In Peace**

 **Altair.**


	2. La Amenaza Templaria

**La Amenaza Templaria**

Esos ojos…Estoy seguro de haberlos visto antes.

—Ash…Ash… ¡Ash! ¿Estás bien? Tus signos vitales se acaban de disparar. — La voz de mi hermano me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Eh, si…estoy bien, gracias, solo que…mejor te cuento cuando regrese. Ahora, necesito que salgas de mi cabeza ¿sí?

—Ok, ok, solo quería verificar que estuvieras bien.

Sonreí, agradecido por la preocupación de mi hermano.

—Estoy bien, aunque no creo estarlo si el amargado maestro de historia me cacha hablando conmigo mismo otra vez, así que, si pudiera aparentar ser alguien normal, te lo agradecería.

Solo sirvió para invocar a mi maestro

—Entonces…—Paseo la mirada entre los alumnos como si fuera a elegirlo al azar, pero yo sabía que me iba a elegir a mí. —Ketchum, ¿me podrías decir el nombre de algún jefe de la orden de los caballeros teutónicos?

Sonreí ligeramente, era mi oportunidad de comprobar mi teoría acerca del nuevo.

—Bueno, podría mencionar a Guillermo Sinbrand, cuyo título de maestro de los teutónicos fue breve y confuso, pues vivió siempre al miedo de que alguien lo matara. Al final cayo…se cree que su muerte fue provocada por los Hasshasshins. La orden de los Nizaríes.

Mientras decía todo esto, tuve la vista fija en el nuevo. Si bien su expresión no cambio para nada, pude ver la repentina y fugaz emoción en sus ojos, lo confirmo, no podía confiar en él.

—Eh…bien, Ketchum, estas en lo correcto, aunque no sé por qué elegiste hablar de un líder tan poco trascendente como Sinbrand, no duraría ni dos meses… —Mi maestro se veía notablemente molesto de que pudiera responder tan bien su pregunta.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

—Tan solo me pareció interesante su extraña muerte ¿A usted no? —Estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía, pude ver la sonrisa divertida de varios del salón.

—Siéntate, cerebrito —Saboree la victoria durante un breve momento, aunque no al completo, ya que ese chico nuevo me estaba crispando los nervios.

—Gary… ¿Estás ahí? —Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con mi hermano.

—Siempre ¿Qué necesitas?

—Creo que el contacto acaba de volverse inevitable, todo esto me da mala espina.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es completamente necesario? ¿No estarás simplemente buscando acción? ¿O a la chica? —No me gusto el tono con el que dijo lo último.

—No seas payaso, pero hay un nuevo muy sospechoso, estoy cien por ciento seguro que pertenece a los templarios.

— ¿Cómo se logró filtrar sin que supiéramos?

—Ya estudiaba aquí, por lo que su registro ya estaba y probablemente lo tachamos de inofensivo, además, estoy seguro de haberlo visto antes.

—Bien, si crees que el contacto es imperante, adelante, al final, en la acción el criterio que ha de aplicarse es el del asesino.

— ¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

—Bueno, creo que el tatuaje de tu brazo izquierdo responderá tu pregunta dentro de poco.

—Bueno hermano, eso es todo, cuídate.

—Que la paz y la sabiduría estén contigo, Ash.

Bueno, ahora otro problema, a pesar que tuve que recibir clases de socialización, amenazas, extorsión, etc. Estas no sirven de nada si no sabes cómo es la persona. Toco el timbre del almuerzo, tiempo de hacer mi primer movimiento.

Primer punto: Verificar si es del tipo amable y dulce o presumida y arisca.

Me acerque con mi bandeja a donde se encontraba sentada, y haciendo la voz tímida, procedí.

—Ho…hola, disculpa ¿me puedo sentar aquí?

Sus ojos voltearon hacia mí mientras me dirigía una cálida sonrisa.

—Claro, sin ningún problema — Me señalo el asiento de enfrente.

Primer punto hecho; dulce y amable, bueno, eso facilitaba las cosas.

Empecé a hablar con ella de asuntos triviales, mientras me fijaba en su lenguaje corporal. Mis lecciones de detección habían sido tan rigurosos que prácticamente me habían enseñado a detectar si una persona iba suelta o estreñida solo por eso. No es que me fuera a servir de algo, pero descubrí que ella iba normal, tirando a estreñida.

A pesar que no lo dijo, o al menos no directamente, me entere que no tienen ningún problema familiar, va bien en clases, se preocupa mucho por los demás, su hogar es muy unido, y que quiere mucho a sus abuelos, los cuales por cierto, eran ganaderos…Eso si me lo conto ella, tampoco era Gary para andar adivinando ese tipo de cosas. Supe por eso que era extrovertida y le gustaba abrirse a la gente, en cuestión de sentimientos, claro está. Era buena en las matemáticas, excelente en lenguaje, aunque las clases de memoria, como ciencias sociales o historia no le gustaban mucho. Esa podía ser mi entrada perfecta, solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado.

—Sin embargo, pude ver que eres bastante bueno en historia, eres la única persona que ha logrado callar al profe con algo que no sabía. — La vi impresionado.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no sabía? —

—Pues, cuando sabe algún tema, le encanta el regodearse diciéndote tus errores, contando una versión muy alargada y aburrida de los hechos, y demás. En la rara ocasión en la que no sabe algo, solo dice algún dato flojo que saco de la explicación y te devuelve a tu sitio.

Bueno, ya sabía otra cosa de ella, era muy perspicaz.

—Supongo que tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta. —Decidí lanzar el bombazo. —Entonces ¿lista para el examen teórico de la próxima semana?

Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No mucho, es decir, ya estudie lo que vimos hace una semana, pero lo de esta es muy confuso, nunca fui muy buena con datos de las cruzadas. —Bingo, la respuesta que esperaba.

—Pues…si estas interesada, podría ayudarte a estudiar eso, y a cambio, podrías ayudarme con matemáticas ¿Qué te parece? —

—Me parece genial, ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo después de clases?

—Toda la semana, si gustas, podríamos empezar hoy.

—Claro, hay un pequeño parque cerca de aquí al que podríamos ir, ¿después de clases?

—Considéralo hecho —Y así conseguí mi propósito, y fue ella la que me invito, de hecho. Sonó la campana y nos dirigimos a nuestras últimas dos asignaturas del día.

— ¿Desde cuando eres malo en matemática? —La voz burlona de Gary sonó en mi cabeza.

Yo gire los ojos, irritado.

— ¿Ya vas a empezar?

POV (Serena)

Fui a mi casillero a dejar todas mis cosas, cuando recordé que había quedado con el nuevo para estudiar historia. Parecía una buena persona, además que no era escandaloso y parecía ser muy inteligente. Un tipo bastante agradable, de esos que inspiran confianza. Lo único que aprecie raro en él era la rara falta de calidez en sus ojos, pero es que no era frialdad, era como…experiencia, como si tuviera muchos años y ya no hubiera de que sorprenderse para él. Como si ya lo hubiera visto todo y nada le causara emoción.

Además ¿Por qué me elegiría a mí para socializar en primer lugar del salón? Por conversaciones en el baño sabía que a algunas de las mujeres les parecía atractivo, y es que su estilo desafiante y misterioso era bastante atrayente. A mí, al menos, me pareció agradable, aunque a veces parecía como si me examinara.

Dejando los pensamientos de lado, me dirigí a la salida del colegio, en donde estaba el esperándome. A pesar del calor que había, seguía teniendo puesto el suéter. Solo verlo me hizo sudar.

— ¿No te piensas quitar el suéter? —El volteo a verme

—Disculpa si te incomoda, pero a veces sufro de hipotermia. —

Lo vi de manera perspicaz, pero no tenía motivos para dudar de él.

— ¿Vamos? — Pregunto el mientras se ponía su mochila.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y nos pusimos en marcha. Sentí la mirada de todos en el patio mientras lo cruzábamos, e identifique los motivos. Curiosidad, asombro, pero sobre todo, envidia. Me puse roja de vergüenza al darme cuenta lo que eso significaba. Vi de reojo a mi compañero, pero iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sin enterarse de nada.

Llegamos al portón, y los últimos ojos que vi fueron los azul acero del chico nuevo de la clase.

Me acomode lo mejor que pude en la banca y saque el libro de historia. Ashton hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno, vamos entonces con las cruzadas. Dime todo lo que sepas ¿ok? — Me dijo.

—Bien, las cruzadas, guerras santas autorizadas por el papa, y que pretendían terminar con los infieles, de ambos bandos. Los cruzados cristianos contra los sarracenos musulmanes. Por parte de los católicos, cualquiera que muriera en la cruzada tenia abierta la puerta al cielo, y cualquiera que sobreviviera pasaba a tener un gran estatus. Por parte de los sarracenos la bendición de Alá.

—Bueno, esa información es muy completa, ahora…—Vi como Ashton hojeaba un poco mi libro. — ¿Podrías decirme como estaban constituidos los cruzados?

Sonreí, sabia la respuesta.

—Por órdenes, estaban los Caballeros Hospitalarios, Los templarios y los del Santo Sepulcro, se caracterizaban por su estatus militar-religioso. También estaba esa…Los que dijiste en clase, que siempre los confundo. Tectónicos o algo así.

—Teutónicos, pero cerca. Se supone que al principio todas estar ordenes eran "monjes guerreros" pero terminaron siendo ordenes políticas, que se salían de la religión. Las ordenes que mencionaste, en particular, fueron bastante…retorcidas, o por lo menos sus líderes. A pesar que fueron creadas con buenas intenciones, se corrompieron.

Empecé a apuntar las cosas más importantes en mi libreta mientras hablaba. Lo hacía con una seguridad, que bien podía contarme que tenían la habilidad de volar, que me lo terminaba creyendo.

Pude ver de repente como se tensaba y su actitud cambiaba por una totalmente seria.

— ¿Qué pas…? —No pude terminar la pregunta ya que de repente, y a la velocidad del rayo me tomo por los hombros, girando sobre sí mismo y haciéndome caer al suelo, justo en el momento en el que oí el impacto de un proyectil en la madera. Una astilla cayó cerca de mí, y Ash hizo que me parara, y empezara a correr, mientras me agarraba fuertemente de la mano.

Llegamos hasta detrás de un árbol.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Le pregunte asustada.

—Nos atacan. Escucha, no puedo explicarte todo ahorita, pero necesito que, pase lo que pase, te quedes aquí. —

Lo siguiente que vi termino por confundirme. Con un leve movimiento de muñeca una especie de daga salió de su manga. También pude visualizar como una especie de tatuaje se hacía visible en su mano derecha, antes de salir a una velocidad sobrehumana. Vi como movía el brazo, describiendo un arco, y luego un resplandor en la punta de su arma.

No pude ver más, pues alguien cayó detrás de mí, y antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta, me agarro, asegurando mis brazos con una mano, y con la otra tapándome la boca.

* * *

POV (Ash)

Mi tatuaje se hizo visible, y por primera vez en días, me sentí libre otra vez.

Con la ayuda de mis desarrollados reflejos, logre anticipar la venia de una bala, la cual desvié con mi cuchilla. Desde hacía unos minutos había logrado identificar a nuestros atacantes. Eran cuatro e iban armados con una sniper Otros dos tenían pistola, y no vi el arma del ultimo pero intuí que llevaba arma blanca. Moví ligeramente la cabeza para evadir otro disparo del francotirador. También logre visualizar de dónde venían sus disparos, por lo que cambie la daga del brazo derecho por la pequeña pistola portátil. Confiando más en mi instinto y en mi intuición. Dispare hacia el lugar donde había venido el disparo. Todo esto paso en tan solo décimas de segundo, desde el cambio de arma hasta apuntar y disparar. Oí un ruido metálico y luego un pequeño gruñido de dolor, por lo que supuse que le había dado al arma. Bien, no tenía que preocuparme más por él, al menos hasta que se dignara a mostrar la cara.

Vi una sombra pasar por detrás mía, y, en lugar de darme la vuelta, simplemente recargue la pistola y esperé. Oí otra vez el sonido, más cerca, y en ese instante me gire para atacar con la pistola. El hombre logro moverse, y el disparo le dio en el hombro. Sacó su pistola, y me apunto mientras se acercaba. Sentí una presencia justo detrás mía, y otra a mi derecha. Estaba rodeado. Sin embargo, eso no me importaba, me importaba que Serena se encontraba detrás del árbol, y ella era mi máxima responsabilidad. Pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

La respuesta llego. Un cuarto hombre llego al lugar, con mi protegida fuertemente agarrada del cuello, y con una daga en su cuello. Me tense al instante.

—Vaya situación, Asesino— me dijo el hombre mientras forcejeaba con Serena, quien no se mantenía quieta.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunté

— ¿Qué que quiero? —Se volteo de manera burlona a uno de sus compañeros. — ¿Podrías explicarle a este imbécil porque estamos aquí?

El hombre pareció dudar.

—No te preocupes, quiero ver su cara cuando lo sepa, además, es hombre muerto.

El hombre pareció tranquilizarse, y empezó a sonreír socarronamente.

—Pues parece, que tú y toda tu orden será destruida. El gran maestro tiene un plan, e involucra a la chica.

— ¿En serio? Entonces ¿les molesta que acabe con ella? — Pregunté.

—No te molestes, la chica nos sirve tanto viva como muerta, oh, no sabes las dimensiones que tiene este proyecto.

— ¿En serio crees poder superar el asunto de SAO?

—Esto es mucho más grande que SAO. —El hombre se volvió hacia el que sostenía a Serena. — ¿Ya lo puedes matar?

El hombre asintió, pude ver la cara de Serena, llena de confusión y miedo, pero también de rebeldía, vi en sus ojos que no sería tan fácil como esperaban.

El hombre que la sostenía saco entonces su arma, y con ella me apunto al pecho. Abrí las manos en señal de rendición, y… se oyó un disparo. Todo lo demás sucedió en unos cuantos segundos. Tres templarios con cara de incredulidad, viendo como la vida se escapaba de sus cuerpos. Vi la pistola del cuarto templario, la cual no apuntaba a mí, sino al guardia que me había dado toda la información. Los otros dos templarios murieron saboreando mi daga.

El templario suspiro, soltó a Serena, y luego cambio de forma, revelando a mí hermano, Kalm. Serena nos vio sin entender absolutamente nada.

— ¿Peor que SAO? — Exclame con preocupación.

Mi hermano me vio con la misma cara.

—Bueno, por ahora tenemos que atender otros asuntos, ya hablaremos de eso con el maestro. —Se volteo hacia Serena —Ya no es seguro para ella, debemos trasladarla a un lugar seguro. ¿Me harías el favor de hacerlo, hermano? Yo me encargare de hablar con sus padres.

— ¿Seguro? Yo creo que Gary es mejor convenciendo a la gente.

Mi hermano rodo los ojos.

—Bien, que lo haga Gary.

* * *

 **Y les traigo este exquisito capitulo, que espero les encante, les llene, y les complete la existencia. Ya es viernes así que ¡Alégrense! Y que viva la party.**

 **Les quería avisar que, por el consejo de alguien que leyó la historia, les puse un traje a todos los asesinos que aparecen en la historia, chequen mi perfil para poder verlo**

 **Contestare sus reviews, como siempre.**

 **BGBFAN-FICS: En vacaciones con los Ketchum solo hice un pequeño cameo, así como para anunciar la nueva historia que iba a subir, pero se me olvido comentarlo. De hecho, es un poco menos de dos meses, así que considerémonos con suerte.**

 **María Fernanda365: Gracias, espero te siga gustando, es uno de los fics que más disfruto haciendo.**

 **Chuuny: No estoy seguro si es un mensaje pregrabado que tienes ya para estos casos (por lo de autor/a) pero como te decía, sé que uso ambos universos, pero también uso un tercero, que aparecerá pronto, y no sé muy bien como posicionarlo todavía. Aun así, no estoy muy seguro de si al final veras este mensaje, pero cuando vea que pondré más contenido, lo cambiare.**

 **Guest 1: Pues si… ¿tan obvio soy?**

 **Guest 2: Hecho, en mi perfil esta la página para que vean los trajes que usan normalmente, a ver qué les parece.**

 **Serena AnimalsFairyMuerderessK: Bueno…muy bien, no me molesta que me llames así, es más bien como respeto. Bien, eh…yo también estuve en entrenamiento alguna vez (supongo) así que ¡ánimos!**

 **Les invito como siempre a visitar nuestro foro, donde hablamos de cosas de pokémon y de novedades. También, si quieren leer las mejores historias de fanfiction, pueden pasarse por nuestra comunidad, en donde están (las que según nosotros) son las mejores.**

 **Sin nada más que añadir, me despido, hasta el próximo mes.**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altair**


	3. La hija de ¿quien?

**La Hija De ¿Quien?**

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Suspire, la pregunta ya me la esperaba y no me sorprendió para nada, de hecho, lo que me sorprendió fue que tardara tanto tiempo en realizarla. Voltee a mi vista hacia mi hermano Kalm, el me la devolvió e hizo una mueca burlona.

—Al parecer soy malo dando noticias hermanito ¿Por qué no se lo explicas tú?

Serena, quien también había oído la pregunta, solo me vio expectante. Me mentalice lo mejor que pude.

—Escucha, Serena, yo…bueno, más bien los dos pertenecemos a una red de…guardianes o vigilantes digamos…secretos. Nuestra misión es protegerte, no nos preguntes porque, aun no lo sabemos. Sin embargo esos hombres del parque no estaban allí por mí, sino por ti. No tenemos idea lo que quieren de ti, pero mientras lo hagan nuestro deber es protegerte.

—Y…pero… ¿Qué pasara con mi mama? ¿No trataran de secuestrarla o algo? —Pude ver la angustia en sus ojos.

Negué con la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

—Llevamos cuidándolas a ti y a tu madre desde hace dos semanas, aunque después de ese ataque ya no podrá ser así. Ahora tú vendrás a un refugio de alta seguridad. No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos que nada el pase a tu mama. Ahora, es importante que sepas que es muy probable que salga en el periódico la noticia de tu desaparición, es necesario para mantener a los enemigos lejos de tu familia y tus compañeros. Tu madre, junto a uno de los nuestros la programaran.

Cuando termine de hablar fue cuando llegamos a una vieja casa.

— ¿Es acá? —Pregunto Serena confundida, y sinceramente estaba en su derecho, el lugar daba pena.

Yo solo me reí.

—Casi, pero no.

Entramos en el lugar, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con nada y bajamos al sótano. El lugar era de piedra lisa y pulida, todo, solo había un ladrillo con una pequeña imperfección en su centro. Me acerque a él y puse el tatuaje de mi brazo izquierdo sobre él. El ladrillo rechino un poco y luego se movió, dejando a la vista un pequeño vagón sobre unas rieles.

— ¿Qué tal? — Le pregunte a Serena.

—Algo cliché, pero aun así, wow — Exclamo en broma. Me sorprendió lo rápido que digirió la situación.

—Después de usted, madeimoselle — Le hice una pequeña reverencia, lo que provoco que se riera.

Serena paso, y luego mi hermano, sin embargo antes de entrar al vehículo me dirigió una mirada muy burlona, característica de él.

Jale una palanca que parecía oxidada, pero que en realidad se encontraba perfectamente engrasada y el vagón empezó a moverse por sí solo. El viaje duro treinta minutos, treinta incomodos minutos en los cuales los tres íbamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. Cuando por fin llegamos, pude ver una capucha negra familiar que salía a recibirnos. Brinque del vagón antes de que se detuviera y pude comprobar que era Oscar.

—Pero miren a quien trajo el viento ¿Y Rebeca? —Pude notar su nerviosismo ante la pregunta.

—Ya se encuentra en el sistema, solo los estamos esperando para hablar con el maestro.

— ¿Ya se encuentra el también dentro?

—Sí, solo ustedes faltan.

En ese tiempo Kalm ya había bajado del vagón junto a Serena, Oscar se dio la vuelta y tomo la delantera hacia el salón al que teníamos que ir. Llegamos a un lugar lleno de camillas individuales, una ya se encontraba ocupada por la chica castaña, la cual llevaba ya el dispositivo en la cabeza. En la otra había un joven moreno con un libro en la mano, lo dejo al vernos y se acercó a nosotros. Nos saludamos familiarmente y luego le presentamos a Serena.

— ¿Lista para ver al jefe? —Le pregunte a Serena, ella me devolvió la mirada confundida.

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra el? Aquí solo hay un montón de camillas —

—Bueno, él se encuentra a varias gigas de distancia, en cuanto a las camillas, necesito que te recuestes en alguna.

—Espera, ¿esos son amusphere? —Pregunto Serena sorprendida.

—De hecho si, te presento a nuestro técnico en inmersión total, Kazuto Kirigaya. — Kazuto se acercó a saludarla.

Ella se veía aún más sorprendida.

— ¿Kazuto Kirigaya? ¿Eres el legendario Kirito?

El la vio con una mezcla de extrañeza y diversión. — ¿Me conoces?

* * *

POV (Serena)

— ¡Claro! ¡El salvador de SAO! Un amigo mío que vivía en Japón quedo atrapado en el juego. Por fortuna sobrevivió, y me conto todo.

—Muy bien, entonces no hay necesidad de presentaciones, ahora, Serena, necesito que te pongas el amusphere, solo espera un poco. — Kalm saco una especie de cámara fotográfica y me tomo dos fotos, una de frente y la otra de perfil. —Muy bien, es para hacer tu avatar, ¿Alguna modificación que le quieras hacer a tu apariencia?

En realidad se me ocurría una —Bueno, siempre quise saber cómo me vería con el pelo corto ¿se puede?

— ¡Claro! ¿Qué tan corto? Respondió Kazuto mientras ingresaba las imágenes a una computadora.

—Pues…hasta el hombro, más o menos.

—Muy bien —Kazuto tecleo un par de cosas más antes de enseñarme un modelo 3D de mi cara, pero con el pelo hasta poco más arriba del hombro.

—Perfecto, me parece bien.

—Bien, solo un par de cosas más y…listo. —Kazuto saco una pequeña tarjeta de datos de la computadora y la inserto en uno de los amusphere. —Bien Serena, ahora póntelo.

Con un suspiro me puse el dispositivo en la cabeza. Todo esto era muy raro, ahora se suponía que estaba en grave peligro, y no podía dejar de pensar en mi mama. Aunque también pensé en la habilidad con la que contaba Ash y sus compañeros, eran increíbles. Decidí no preocuparme, además, la ilusión de entrar en una realidad virtual por primera vez era muy tentadora. Encendí el amusphere, y vi unos colores antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Parpadee un par de veces, desorientada, todo parecía normal, si no contaba el hecho que a donde quiera que girara siempre quedaba en mi rango de visión una pequeña barra verde en la parte superior izquierda. Me encontraba en un suelo de piedra, con un sello gigante pintado sobre él. Oí un ruido detrás de mí y pude ver como mis acompañantes del mundo real se unían a mí.

— ¿Y? —Pregunto Ash mientras abría los brazos — ¿Qué tal?

—Increíble —Pensé yo, sin creérmela aun — ¿En qué juego estamos?

Ash negó con la cabeza —No es ningún juego, es la base virtual de la orden de los asesinos.

Levante las cejas asombrada, ese término no me lo conocía.

— ¿Base virtual de los asesinos?

Ash estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Kalm lo interrumpió.

—Hey Ash ¿Por qué no le cuentas todo a la invitada de camino al castillo?

Ash estuvo de acuerdo, y mientras caminábamos, me empezó a contar.

—Este mundo virtual fue creado por Kirito especialmente para nosotros. Después que los incidentes de SAO terminaran, el mismo Kazuto subió a los servidores una "semilla" la cual contenía el sistema cardinal básico para crear un VRMMORPG. Después de analizar cuidadosamente las opciones, decidimos trabajar de manera virtual, y fundar de esta manera nuestra base. Así, somos completamente invisibles, ya que no existe una orden real en el mundo físico.

— ¿Y nadie podría hackear todo esto? —Sinceramente estaba impresionada.

—De hecho, Kazuto creo maneras de crear una línea completamente segura, casi tanto como un circuito cerrado. Además del poder de los firewalls, hace imposible el acceder desde afuera. —

—Pero siendo técnicos, se podría hackear igual ¿no? — Una vez mi tío me había contado que, mientras estuviera en la web, se podía hackear.

—Técnicamente si —Esta vez fue Kirito el que respondió — Sin embargo, utiliza un sistema de encriptación sexagesimal de continuidad variable. En resumen, la única manera de acceder sería consiguiendo los códigos desde el servidor principal. Y anticipándome a tu pregunta, no, no es posible rastrear ningún tipo de IP hacia los servidores. Pues una serie de desviadores de proxy establecen lugares aleatorios. Por lo que si lo intentaras, lo más probable es que te mandara al centro de Polonia.

—O sea que en resumen. —Kirito asintió, adivinando lo que iba a decir.

—Sip, estamos totalmente fuera del sistema.

—Guau. —Eso fue lo único que atine a decir.

—Esa fue una de las mayores razones por las que conseguimos a Kirito. Otra es su habilidad nativa para la espada. — Me conto Ash mientras seguíamos caminando.

—Bueno, supongo que esa habilidad es más efectiva en el mundo virtual que en cualquier otro.

—Llegamos. —Menciono Oscar con simpleza. —Si no les molesta, me encargare de conseguir la reunión con el mentor. —Me vio fijamente a mí y luego a Ash —Creo que están bastante ocupados con la invitada como para hacerlo ustedes.

—Como no —Le contesto Kalm mientras esbozaba una sonrisa — Como si no supiéramos que la castaña ya se encuentra dentro.

Oscar solo contesto con una sonrisa incomoda y desapareció. Lo único que podíamos hacer era sentarnos y esperar.

—Lo malo de este sistema en específico es que no hay armas, no hay juego, simplemente es intercambio de información.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que decidieron hacer un programa para todo esto? —Mi curiosidad para saber quién había sido el de la maravillosa idea me impulso a preguntar.

—Bien, deja que te explique desde el principio —Ash decidió tomar la palabra —Nosotros, junto a otros miembros conformamos la orden de los asesinos, o los Nizaríes ¿Te suena familiar? —Ahora comprendía como era que él sabía tanto del tema. —Bueno, pues nuestra orden nació con un único propósito, controlar la orden de los caballeros del temple, que también te suenan. Bueno, cuando salió el primer VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online. Creímos que era el lugar perfecto para probar maniobras, así que mandamos a tres de nuestros hombres a probar el juego. Cuando todos quedaron atrapados, la orden se movió todo lo que pudo para tratar de sacarlos de ahí, sin embargo el código base era cambiado sistemáticamente por el sistema cardinal, haciendo imposible hackearlo. Al ver la efectividad del sistema, decidimos que era el lugar más seguro para cambiar información, ya que esta nunca saldría de nuestras mentes. La idea había sido descartada cuando todos los datos de SAO empezaron a ser borrados, sin embargo, la semilla fue nuestra salvación. Contactamos a Kazuto y él simpatizo con nuestra causa. Creo este lugar a partir de la semilla y copio el sistema de cifrado de SAO, haciendo este lugar una fortaleza impenetrable. Pues allí acaba mi historia. Todos los asesinos reciben sus misiones aquí dentro. A si, también es el método más seguro para organizar a los asesinos de otras partes de mundo. Cualquier cosa que salga de nuestra mente, cartas, e-mails, llamadas, documentos, pueden ser interceptados. Aquí dentro no, no se puede.

—Bueno, ahora que al parecer nuestra invitada sabe más acerca de la orden que muchos asesinos —La voz de Kalm se oyó llena de ironía. —Creo que es momento que pares ya el flujo de información, Ashton.

Así que ese era su nombre real

—Supongo entonces que tu apellido real no es Ketchum ¿O sí? —Le pregunté.

Todos se empezaron a reír con mi pregunta.

—Bueno, ¿quieres un nombre así? Solo consíguete un par de hermanos cabrones y pídeles que sean ellos los que te matriculen. —Su voz iba cargada de broma, pero también de exasperación.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? —Por alguna razón, el tipo me interesaba bastante.

—Mi nombre es Ashton Adler, mucho gusto

Yo estaba alucinada de todo lo que estaba pasando. Fue cuando caí en la cuenta que apenas hacía una hora yo había estado estudiando para mi examen de historia. ¿Y ahora? Me encontraba al parecer en peligro inminente, con guerreros expertos velando por mi seguridad y en un programa de realidad virtual.

— ¿Y el tuyo? —Ash me miro expectante.

—Serena Yvonne, mucho gusto. —Considere gracioso el hecho de presentarme en estas condiciones.

— ¿Yvonne eh? ¿Tu padre era francés? —Pregunta típica.

Negué con la cabeza. —La francesa es mi madre.

— ¿Entonces no usas el apellido de tu padre? —Volví a negar.

—Nunca conocí a mi padre, así que decidí usar el apellido de mi mama.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cuál era el apellido de tu padre?

Yo abrí la boca para contestar, sin embargo, no pude pronunciar palabra.

— ¡Miles! —Todos volteamos para ver al dueño de la voz. Era un chico castaño que se parecía bastante a Ashton y a Kalm

Kalm fue el primero en reaccionar— ¡Gary! ¡Volviste! ¿De qué hablas, hermano?

—El padre de Serena —Nos contestó fijamente. —Su nombre era Desmond Miles.

Los demás se me quedaron viendo, boquiabiertos. Yo extrañada simplemente lo confirme asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí, el nombre de mi padre era Desmond Miles ¿Algún problema? —Estaba realmente confundida, aunque para este momento, el estar confundida era lo más normal.

—Ninguno, pero ahora ya sabemos el por qué te buscan los templarios.

* * *

 **Hey, buenas pequeños asesinos. Muchos estarán con la boca abierta, y no es para menos ¿Altaïr sube capitulo dos días seguidos? Bueno, es una de las ventajas de las vacaciones, así que nada, ya pueden ver más o menos el rumbo que está tomando esta historia. Combine muchos elementos, y es muy probable que todavía sea bastante confusa la trama, pero la seguiré explicando en lo que viene, por lo general, creo que va bastante bien.**

 **Les recuerdo que si les está gustando, están los botoncitos de follow, favorite, y review, espero puedan tomarse el tiempo de dejarme alguna reseña por allí, se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Les recuerdo de su voto en el foro "Leyendas de Kalos" para los eqba awards ¡Ya solo quedan 6 días!**

 **Ahora, a por los reviews**

 **BGBFAN-FICS: Bueno, recuerda que mi objetivo es demostrar las habilidades que los asesinos pueden llegar a tener, aunque tratare de hacerlo ver más real. Y si, como puedes comprobar en este capítulo, si utilizo el universo de Sword Art Online. Me pareció bastante conveniente.**

 **Misaki Amane: Siempre me divierte bastante tu entusiasmo, debo admitirlo. Pues muchas gracias, un abrazo para ti también, y espero sigas dejando tu comentario.**

 **Demon888: Gracias, espero te guste este también.**

 **Y nada, los quiero mucho, son los mejores, y todas esas mariconadas que pienso de ustedes :D**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altaïr.**


	4. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

—La tienen, y probablemente ya sepan quién es. ¡Y todo por esos incompetentes hijos de puta! ¡Ahora ni siquiera están vivos como para que los mate yo mismo! ¿A quién se le mete un asesino entre sus filas y no se da cuenta? ¿¡Quién puede ser tan idiota?!

Yo solo deje que hablara, sin despegar la mirada del suelo. No era conveniente interrumpirlo, y menos cuando andaba de mal humor. Aunque hoy, como cosa rara, su enojo estaba justificado. Habían fallado importantemente al plan. Los asesinos otra vez habían estado un paso por delante de nosotros.

Cinco de nuestros compañeros habían fallecido por el caso de la chica hija de Miles. El factor sorpresa con el que contábamos se esfumo, y los asesinos rápidamente habían tomado cartas en el asunto. Por lo que habíamos decidido el raptar directamente a la muchacha, sin embargo no contábamos con los Adler. Que nos habían vencido como si fuéramos simples novatos.

Ungidos con la bendición de David, los tres serían capaces de diezmar a todo un escuadrón en cuestión de minutos. Siempre eran ellos, generación tras generación, lo único que mantenía a la orden de los asesinos fuerte, eran los tres hermanos.

Me habían contado la leyenda múltiples veces, y se remontaba a la época del maestro asesino Altaïr.

"La única persona que alguna vez poseyó los tres dones divinos"

Altaïr había pasado la prueba, había resistido la tentación del fruto del Edén, había sido elegido. En una historia muy poco conocida, Altaïr había obtenido la estrella de seis puntas; la estrella de David, sin embargo, el sello era diferente. Tres de las puntas están escondidas, dando como resultado un triángulo con otro más pequeño dentro de él, pero al revés.

"Las seis puntas representan los seis grandes poderes; tres mundanos y tres divinos. Y el último, ubicado en el centro, representaba el poder central, el origen del resto.

"Purificación, tolerancia, misericordia, paciencia, quietud, devoción."

Tres de ellas habían sido heredadas a los hombres, sin embargo, las otras tres, las divinas, debían permanecer escondidas al ojo terrenal. Las tres dadas al ser humano habían sido "Paciencia, Tolerancia y Devoción. Las tres otorgadas al mentor de los asesinos.

Siendo un hombre sabio, y conociendo la corrupción natural del hombre, separo los tres poderes al momento de su muerte, sellando la profecía con su anillo. Esta rezaba así

"De uno de los herederos saldrá la nueva herencia. Tres hermanos serán, cada uno bendecido con uno de los dones."

"La paciencia traerá quietud, paz, y el don de ocultarse a las sombras, para servir a la luz."

"La tolerancia te permitirá ver más allá de donde jamás habías visto, la mente de los hombres."

"La devoción desarrollara tus habilidades físicas más allá de la imaginación, más allá que cualquier otro"

Y siempre se repitió la misma historia, un mismo linaje, siempre uno de los tres hermanos procreó a tres retoños, cada uno heredando uno de los antiguos poderes.

Poco a poco la leyenda se fue separando de la descendencia de Altaïr. Debido a que el heredero destinado a transmitir los poderes era elegido "al azar" podía ser o no ser el primogénito de la familia. Llegando a separarse hasta tal punto que se formaron familias completamente separadas y desconocidas.

Allí radicaba nuestro problema. Nuestro mentor creía firmemente que todos los herederos de Altaïr podían activar ese poder, si eran debidamente estimulados. Ante nuestra imposibilidad de secuestrar a cualquiera de los tres hermanos, decidimos buscar a otros descendientes del mentor asesino.

Seguirle la pista a los herederos era fácil, solo debíamos investigar a los asesinos más destacados de cada época, sin embargo, dar con la descendencia directa de Altaïr había sido todo un reto, pero al final habíamos dado con un nombre "Desmond Miles"

Fue capturado y examinado en las pruebas del animus, dando positivo en la conexión con sus antepasados directos, sin embargo, había sido rescatado por los asesinos antes de completar las pruebas. Tiempo después, desapareció completamente del mapa, sin dejar rastro.

Estábamos a punto de darnos por vencidos cuando descubrimos información que al parecer, Miles se había encargado de ocultar bien, una primogénita. Al parecer, Desmond había logrado romper todo vínculo con su familia, convenciendo a la madre de cambiarle el apellido de "Miles" a "Yvonne".

Eso nos llevaba a nuestra situación actual, contábamos con que los asesinos no tuvieran esa información, y talvez tuvimos razón, pero los actos imprudentes del comandante asignado para conseguir a la muchacha los había puesto alerta, y habían logrado frustrar nuestros planes.

— ¡Es vital conseguir a la muchacha, maldita sea! Necesitamos pensarlo bien, si los tres hermanos están a cargo de su protección, esto será demasiado difícil.

— ¿Qué le parece secuestrar y utilizar a la madre?

El negó con la cabeza. —Si los asesinos conocen que tan importante es la joven, no la dejaran por nada en el mundo. Su madre es inservible. Debemos sacarla de las garras de los tres. Sin embargo, son casi invencibles.

— ¿Separarlos? Talvez siga siendo difícil vencer a uno, pero es más viable que a los tres. Enemistarlos de alguna manera.

—Para eso tendríamos que penetrar en sus círculos más cercanos, es imposible infiltrarse en la base de los asesinos, y tú lo sabes muy bien.

—Entonces tenemos…nada. —Suspiré derrotado, más el mentor no se dio cuenta, pues se encontraba altamente concentrado.

—Arrancar…de raíz…de raíz… —Murmuraba, en un estado casi de trance.

Yo me le quede viendo, sin poder hacer nada más que esperar.

* * *

POV (Serena)

El castillo en el que entramos parecía hecho no mucho después de la muerte de cristo, a pesar de ser virtual. Se encontraba en lo alto de una ladera, en cuyas faldas descansaba una aldea, al parecer próspera. Sin embargo, hubo algo que me llamo la atención.

— ¿NPC´S? —Pregunté algo desorientada, sin comprender porque tomarse la molestia de introducir caracteres en un área de información.

Kirito sonrió, como si ya le hubieran hecho la pregunta innumerables veces.

—Un pequeño detalle. El lugar se veía muy lóbrego solamente con los monjes picudos entrando y saliendo de la fortaleza. Pensé que los "Non Player Caracter" harían este lugar mas animado.

Me di cuenta hasta ese momento que las prendas eran distintas. Si bien el traje que llevaban en el mundo real tenía una capucha con forma de pico de águila, en este lugar el traje era más…antiguo y ceremonial. Mientras que Kirito y Oscar utilizaban trajes blancos con adornos rojos, los de Ashton, Gary y Kalm tenían color plateado en donde debería ir el rojo. Me fije entonces en mis propias ropas. Parecían de marinero. Un traje ceñido de color azul que terminaba en una ligera falda que me llegaba a la altura de las rodillas.

Gary, probablemente el más perceptivo de todos en el lugar, se dio cuenta de la situación.

—Son trajes ceremoniales. Representan el rango de cada asesino. Los blanco simple son los iniciados, los guerreros más básicos. Y representan la mayoría de nuestras fuerzas. Luego vienen los que están adornados con rojo son los que alcanzaron el rango de maestros asesinos. Los que utilizan el plateado son el alto rango de los maestros. Son muy raros, de hecho, en la actualidad solo hay tres de ellos.

—Oh, ¿y quiénes son? — Pregunté con ironía.

Gary se rió.

—Finalmente el traje con dorado. Solo lo lleva una persona a la vez. El mentor. Y en un momento lo conocerás.

Para ese momento ya habíamos llegado a la entrada del imponente castillo. Dos asesinos vestidos solamente de blanco nos saludaron fraternalmente, mas no con sumisión, sino con respeto. A pesar de eso, nos pidieron nuestro ID. Ya que estaba bastante pérdida, Ashton se me acercó y me explicó que en mi perfil aparecía un número único, que me representaba como una "jugadora legal"

—Aunque lograras introducirte en el sistema, no llegarías más lejos.

Finalmente entramos y después de pasar por diversos pasillos y escaleras, en las que nos encontramos todavía más asesinos que charlaban, recibían ordenes o simplemente se mantenían de ociosos, llegamos frente a una enorme puerta de madera ornamentada. Frente a ella, en el pasillo había unas sillas puestas en fila. Una de ellas ya ocupada por una guapa muchacha de cabellos castaños que llevaba el traje blanco simple. Se levantó inmediatamente en cuanto nos vio.

—El mentor los espera, Oscar, Kirito, ustedes deben quedarse fuera.

Obedecimos, Oscar se sentó de manera nerviosa a la par de la muchacha mientras Kirito se poyaba en la puerta, abría una ventana que parecía ser de chat y marcaba algún código.

Los demás entramos a una espaciosa sala circular, que debía ser uno de los torreones del castillo. Frente a nosotros se encontraba un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de actitud reflexiva pero vigorosa. Nos dirigió una mirada con sus ojos grises, y casi sentí como si estuviera examinando mi alma. Su traje era de un blanco inmaculado con adornos de color dorado oro. Resplandeciente bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Frente a su escritorio había una simple silla de madera, sin embargo, con unos cuantos toques a su panel virtual, convocó tres más de ellas, para que los cuatro pudiéramos sentarnos. Lo hicimos, y él nos dirigió una mirada fría, sin demostrar ninguna emoción. Gary fue el primero en hablar.

—La decisión de Ashton en hacer contacto fue correcta señor, la chica fue atacada en el parque, y de no ser por la protección de mi hermano, hubiera caído en manos de los templarios.

El asintió con parsimonia.

—No hay necesidad de excusarse Gary, si su decisión hubiera sido incorrecta, tanto él como yo nos habríamos enterado. —Vi como Ash se llevaba inconscientemente la mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo. —De cualquier manera, quiero preguntar las razones que lo llevaron a esa resolución.

Ashton se puso ligeramente nervioso, más aun así, contesto de manera profesional.

—En realidad, fue el chico nuevo, un tal Trip… -Giro la cabeza hasta encontrar mi mirada, pidiéndome ayuda con el nombre.

Me detuve a pensarlo un instante. Me recordaba de su apellido, aunque vagamente. Al entrar, aunque había sentido un sentimiento extraño, el chico parecía buena persona ¿Por qué le causaría mala espina a Ash?

—Shúti…creo. — Les respondí.

Ash me hizo una seña de agradecimiento.

—El punto es que sentí algo raro con él, sería su mirada, o su forma de verme. Por algunos momentos pensé incluso que sabía quién era yo. Era… casi turbio, el punto es que decidí hacer contacto.

Gary asintió, apoyando a Ash.

—Incluso viéndolo desde la cabeza de mi hermano, el sujeto me daba mala espina.

—Muy bien, lo mandare a investigar. Gary ¿lograste un acuerdo?

El castaño asintió.

—Su madre se mudara un tiempo con unos familiares en la región de Unova. Mandé órdenes a la hermandad de allá que le ande echando un ojo, y por eso me refiero a que estará fuertemente vigilada. El escándalo de la desaparición de Serena se hará publica de manera discreta, solamente una denuncia, algunas teorías de personas anónimas y ¡pum! Será una bomba.

El señor asintió de nuevo, complacido.

—Por tu cara, imagino que ya sabrán las razones por la que cuidamos a la joven ¿no?

Todos asintieron. Yo andaba muy perdida en ese aspecto, pues no me había enterado de nada. El señor de ojos grises pareció darse cuenta.

—Sin embargo, nuestra invitada al parecer no se encuentra muy enterada del asunto, ¿me dejarías explicarte?

En realidad no sabía cómo dirigirme al hombre, así que opte por asentir con la cabeza.

—De hecho, creo que será mejor si lo ves con tus propios ojos. Gary ¿me ayudas?

Ambos hombres se pararon y dirigieron su mirada hacia mí.

—Una visión dentro de otra —Oí exclamar a Kalm. —Esto será divertido.

Los ojos de los dos empezaron a brillar, y cuando sentí, me encontraba de nuevo en el mundo real, bueno, la sucia alcantarilla sobre la que nos encontrábamos solo podía ser del mundo real. A la par mía estaban el mentor, Gary, Ash y Kalm. Aún vestidos con los trajes blancos.

Frente a nosotros se encontraban algunos jóvenes asesinos con la cabeza ya tapada, todos con una chumpa negra, más discreta que los ornamentados trajes que llevaban en la fortaleza virtual. Sin embargo, tres de ellos llevaban trajes diferentes, y los tres se me hacían familiares. Reconocí uno gris oscuro, como el que Ash había llevado todo el tiempo en el mundo real, y otro, mucho más negro y largo, que creo haberle visto a Oscar. El otro, pertenecería a Kalm o a Gary.

Los tres se encontraban dictando órdenes a los que llevaban la chumpa negra de nylon. Frente a ellos, o mejor dicho, frente a nosotros, se alzaba un gran edificio tecnológico, en cuya cumbre se podía leer "Abstergo Industries".

En un determinado momento, todos los asesinos se pusieron en marcha, tan rápida y velozmente que apenas me di cuenta que ya no estaban.

— ¿Los seguimos? —Dijo el señor, bastante divertido con la situación. Movió las manos hacia delante y sentí como si de repente empezáramos a volar hacia el edificio. La sensación era similar a la de un juego en tercera dimensión de Universal Studios. Después de un determinado momento, nos encontrábamos corriendo-flotando a la par del asesino de suéter gris, que, ahora que podía ver mejor sus rasgos, efectivamente era Ashton.

—Equipo beta, necesitamos verificación de posiciones en el área norte lo más pronto posible, mientras menos sepan que estamos aquí, mejor. —Ash parecía estar usando un dispositivo de comunicación. —Gary, ¿Cómo están las cosas por allí?

—Nada bien hermano, al parecer están progresando rápidamente, deben darse prisa.

—Ok, —De repente apretó algún botón en la comunicación y dijo con voz clara y autoritaria. — ¡Son las once de la noche! ¡Todo personal que los ataque de manera armada, mátenlos, a cualquier civil, o persona desarmada, traten de reducirla en la manera de lo posible, alejen su hoja de la carne inocente, y que Dios vaya con ustedes! ¡Muévanse!

El caos ordenado que se formó entonces fue algo digno de ver. Ash, y los hombres que iban con él irrumpieron en una especie de laboratorio. Varios guardias, aunque agarrados de manera desprevenida, no se tardaron ni dos segundos en reaccionar y lanzarse al ataque.

Los movimientos de los asesinos eran fantásticos; agiles, sagaces y veloces. Fácilmente fueron diezmando a los soldados templarios. Quien más me sorprendió fue Ashton. Nunca lo vi pelear bien, pues la última vez había estado demasiado ocupada lidiando con Kalm como para ver nada, pero era fantástico. Sus movimientos eran casi invisibles a la vista, su rapidez inhumana, y podría jurar que sus ojos brillaban de color dorado. Cuando el último de ellos cayó, Ash se dirigió hacia los científicos que yacían atados. Y entonces sucedió algo que no notaron. De manera asombrosamente rápida, tres hombres vestidos de negro aparecieron de la nada, con rifles apuntando directamente a la espalda de Ash. No pude evitar soltar un gritito de asombro y miedo mientras me tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro, y pude ver al verdadero Ashton con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en la boca.

Se oyeron cuatro disparos, el sonido infernal de las ventanas haciéndose añicos, y luego tres bultos negros desplomándose hacia el suelo. Esto era como una muy buena película. De la ventana aparecieron Gary y dos asesinos. Que se juntaron con el resto después de comprobar que los tres enemigos estuvieran muertos.

— ¡Hey hermanito! ¿Todavía necesitas que te cubran la espalda? —Le dijo en tono de broma, y después más serio. — ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lograron dar?

—Casi —Ash mostró una especie de piedra circular y gris que tenía en la mano. Entrecerré los ojos, más, y lo que vi no lo pude creer.

Ash estaba mostrando una pieza de metal, completamente lisa, si se quitaba el hecho de que estaba abollada en la punta. Me volteé al verdadero con asombro.

— ¿De verdad es una bala?

Él sonrió con modestia y me indico que siguiera viendo, le hice caso.

En el fondo de la habitación estaba una silla de espaldas a nosotros, y sobre ella se encontraba un hombre con varios cables que se dirigían hacia él.

— ¿Esta todo despejado? —Preguntó Kalm, a quien no había notado hasta ahora.

—Sí, tomémoslo y salgamos de acá.

—Ten cuidado. —Le indicó Gary. —Si el animus no es debidamente apagado, puede causar problemas mentales al portador.

Ash asintió y se dirigió a la silla, con sumo cuidado, desconecto la maquina a la que el hombre estaba conectada. Luego, saco todas las agujas que estaban conectadas vía intravenosa y al parecer le pasaban distintos tipos de suero. Acto seguido, y cuando el hombre se trató de levantar sobresaltado, Ashton le aplicó instantáneamente una jeringa en el brazo, que lo volvió a dormir.

Dos de los asesinos se acercaron, y con sumo cuidados, agarraron el cuerpo inerte del hombre y empezaron a cargarlo hacia la salida, es decir, hacia donde nosotros estábamos. Cuando la luz dio favorablemente y pude ver todas sus facciones, no pude creer lo que estaba viendo.

" _No puede ser_ "

* * *

 **Y aquí viene, y aquí va, Altaïr con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **¡Pregunta! ¿Quién me puede decir cuál de los tres dones tiene cada hermano? ¡Respondan en su review!**

 **Lamentó la tardanza, pero he estado haciendo unas historias para otro concurso y ha logrado que me vuelva loco de estrés… pero bueno, espero no se enojen por la tardanza y que disfruten el capítulo, y a responder reviews. Sukulentos y deliciosos reviews.**

 **Por si tenían dudas, el sello del inició…es difícil de explicar, así que imagínense la trifuerza.**

 **Pues, creo que explique bien todo por ahora, sin embargo, cualquier duda pueden dejarla en los reviews y la responderé por PM si se me paso, o les diré que eso viene más adelante, si esa es la cuestión.**

 **Cartomii: ¿Eh? Bueno, pues Miles trabajaba con los templarios a la fuerza, en realidad no era porque él fuera templario, y Serena no es una templaría… ¿o sí? Eh no, no lo es. Saludos y espero te siga gustando la historia.**

 **Yuzuki Usagi: ¿En serio? Pues sí, adivinaste, era hija de Desmond Miles. Y no son juegos de hombre, yo los veo bastante unisex. De cualquier manera, me alegra que te gustara, saludos.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Pues claro, espero no quede muy embrolloso, en realidad, la trama no es tan compleja como parece. Saludos.**

 **Natsu Tanimoto Uchija: Bueno, pues me alegra que te esté gustando, espero sigas leyendo a pesar de la preparatoria. Pd. ¡Vivan los Uchiha! (chiste cruel)**

 **Sterben-PR: ¡Y contigo también! Saludos y espero te siga gustando.**

 **Hangover: Igualmente, saludos, y espero no bajarle a la emoción.**

 **BFBFAN-FICS: Al parecer a los dos nos encantó SAO. La leeré, te lo aseguro, saludos.**

 **Virginia Vir: Gracias, espero darle la trama que deseo y poder terminarla sin embargo, agradezco de sobremanera tu apoyo, saludos.**

 **Y eso es todo, pequeños asesinos, os amo**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altaïr.**


	5. La Casita De Los Redwyne

**La "Casita" de los Redwyne**

Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba en la sala de los asesinos de nuevo, con Ashton, Gary, Kalm y el padre de los tres viéndome. Aún no terminaba de procesar todo lo que había visto… Tenía tantas preguntas… y tanto miedo de hacerlas.

—Supongo… supongo que ya sabrás quien era ¿no? —Dijo Ashton mientras me ponía la mano en el hombro.

Yo asentí levemente, hacía apenas unos dos o tres años que se había ido, aun así, para mí casi nunca había estado allí, siempre andaba de viaje, y fueron escasas las veces en que pude convivir con él, hasta que un día… ya no volvió más.

—Él… ¿Él se encuentra bien? —

El padre de los chico asintió levemente, a modo de respuesta.

—Está vivo, la orden lo desapareció del mapa por la misma petición de él. Nunca supimos sus razones, ni siquiera sabíamos de su familia. Aunque ahora mismo suponemos sus razones. — Me vio a los ojos. —Quería protegerlas.

— ¿Protegernos? ¿Por qué se fue si quería protegernos? — Sabía que de cierto modo tenía sentido, más no quería aceptarlo. Había aceptado que no regresaría, y de cierto modo lo había superado, pues nunca supimos de él, de si vivía o no. El tener noticias, el saber que se encontraba vivo, el recordar su mera existencia volvía a abrir una herida que ya había cicatrizado.

—Sabía que si se quedaba, lo podrían volver a raptar, e incluso sacarle información de su familia, por lo que desapareció, sin decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a nosotros, tal vez esperaba que nadie se fijara en las dos, y que lograran llevar una vida normal. Al final, es una teoría, pues no lo sabemos.

—La cosa está en ¿Cómo los descubrieron los templarios? Según registros, no hay constancias de matrimonio entre ellos, ella nunca usó su apellido y Serena tampoco. —Dijo Gary con duda.

—No vale la pena romperse la cabeza por eso ahora. —Dijo el mentor asesino mientras se levantaba y veía por la ventana hacia el mundo virtual que nos rodeaba. —Debemos llevar a Serena a un lugar seguro, como siempre, nada ha cambiado, ustedes se harán cargo.

—Los Redwyne se encuentran en Italia. Su hijo tomo juramento, creo que podrían prestarnos la casa. —Mencionó Ashton.

Me di cuenta que en ningún momento había quitado su mano de mi hombro, de hecho, ésta se encontraba ligeramente sobre mi cuello, como en gesto de protección, o incluso de afecto, no es cómo que me molestara, en realidad.

El mentor sonrió ligeramente.

—Así que quieres la mansión Redwyne ¿eh? Bien, veré que puedo hacer. Contactaré con ellos, mientras tanto, espérenme afuera. Le enviaré un mensaje a Kazuto cuando termine, será un simple "1" si dicen que sí y un "0" si no. Pueden retirarse.

Mis anfitriones se levantaron. Ashton con un leve movimiento de la cabeza me señaló hacia la puerta.

—Esperen. —Con un leve gesto, el mentor nos hizo parar. — ¿Saben qué? Diríjanse de una vez a donde Redwyne. Creo que estará encantado de que se queden allí mientras cuiden de los viñedos, y de la piscina, y de los perros, y de…

—Ok, ok, nos haremos cargo de la casa. —Dijo Kalm con gesto divertido.

—Esos son mis muchachos. —Dijo el mentor con una sonrisa. Después, su rostro cambió a uno más serio. —No quiero a Serena sola, nunca. Si deben salir, uno de los tres se debe quedar con ella, no pueden relevar el mando, debe ser uno de los tres.

—No te preocupes papá, no creo que se quede sola ni un instante. —Dijo Gary mientras le brillaban los ojos.

El mentor soltó una sonora carcajada y se le quedó viendo a Ash. Tanto él como Kalm parecieron entender, pues Kalm también se carcajeó y Ash se pasó una mano por la cara, visiblemente incómodo.

—Muy bien, confío en ustedes.

Y con eso, salimos de la estancia.

Oscar y Rebeca se encontraban hablando animadamente mientras Kirito parecía encontrarse en un chat con alguien. Los tres dejaron lo que hacían al vernos salir.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —Preguntó Rebeca mientras se levantaba.

—Todo en paz, debemos trasladar a Serena a Redwyne. —Dijo simplemente Gary.

—Bien, Serena, ¿Podrías hacer éste gesto? —Dijo Kirito mientras movía la mano derecha en el aire, de arriba hacia abajo, y automáticamente aparecía un menú. —Hasta abajo estará el botón de desconectarse.

Hice tal y como me indicaba, un menú de opciones apareció, justo como a Kirito. Apreté el botón que me señaló y automáticamente todo se volvió negro. Oí sonidos a mí alrededor y sentí una ligera presión en mi cabeza. Me quité el amusphere y me senté en la camilla donde me encontraba, ligeramente desorientada, como si hubiera dormido mucho tiempo. Vi como los demás a mí alrededor hacían lo mismo, se desemperezaban y salían de las camillas. Yo hice lo mismo.

—Yyy… ¿cómo nos iremos? —Pregunté una vez todos estuvieron listos.

—Pues, corriendo por los tejados, ¿no? — Dijo Kalm mientras hacía el gesto de correr con los dedos.

Me quedé ligeramente desorientada.

—Pero yo no pue…

—Tranquila. —Escuche la voz de Ash al otro lado. —Tomaremos el bus. No le hagas caso al gracioso de mi hermano.

El viaje en vagón hacia afuera no fue tan incómodo como el primero. Aunque sí más apretado, pues Gary, Rebeca y Oscar venían con nosotros. Hubo más conversación entre los miembros, a pesar que yo no participé mucho, pues por dentro aún trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Volteé a ver a Ashton, quien iba igual de perdido en sus pensamientos, pero notó al instante mi mirada, pues volteó y me dirigió una sonrisa… Muy dulce, pero también cargada de preocupación.

Llegamos a la casa en ruinas y volvimos a subir hasta la fachada principal, para salir por la rechinante puerta de madera, ya era casi de noche, y la tarde se pintaba de un intenso color naranja. Como salí antes de los demás, me tomé un tiempo para cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente, el clima se encontraba tan tranquilo… completamente ajeno a la gravedad de toda la situación, de repente, me sentí enojada hacia mi padre, nunca había estado, y solo nos había acarreado éste problema… Pero se fue para tratar de protegernos… para protegernos.

Me dije a mi misma que sólo debía pensar en eso, en que quería el bien para nosotros, pero en el fondo…

Una mano en mi hombro me sacó de mis pensamientos. Casi pude adivinar a quien pertenecía. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los ojos cafés de Ashton, que me invito con un leve movimiento de la cara a que siguiéramos el camino. Encontramos una parada de autobús cerca y nos sentamos a esperarlo. A pesar que llevábamos ropas regulares, constituíamos un grupo ligeramente peculiar, sobre todo por mis compañeros que no se quitaban sus chaquetas aunque estuviéramos a unos veintiocho grados Celsius O tal vez era yo la que se sentía fuera de lugar.

El bus llegó a una estación con unas veinte personas y se fue dejándola vacía. Yo no tenía idea de a dónde íbamos, pero mis compañeros sí, por lo que decidí seguirlos sin protestar. Llegamos a los barrios altos llenos de extensos terrenos semi-rurales y casas cerca de la playa. El sonido del mar se oía a lo lejos. Ya se había hecho de noche para cuando nos bajamos del autobús y varias de las mansiones del lugar empezaban a encender sus luces. Tuvimos que caminar un poco, sin embargo el clima era cálido y el ambiente agradable, por lo que no importó, a pesar de todo, verlos siempre con los suéter me daba calor.

Llegamos a una mansión rústica, a la cual en Italia llamarían "viñedo" sin ningún problema. Varias hectáreas del terreno estaban ocupadas con vides, un pequeño granero y un jardín con algunas otras plantaciones, tal vez legumbres. La elegante casa se encontraba en el extremo más alejada del lugar, colindando directamente con la playa. Se accedía a ella gracias a un gran camino de piedra con luces en el suelo que separaba la parte grande del terreno, ocupada por la plantación de uvas y la parte pequeña a la izquierda, donde se encontraban los jardines y el granero. En algún punto el gran camino se partía en dos, la parte peatonal se dirigía a la puerta principal mientras que la otra hacía la cochera. La luz de la casa se encontraba apagada, sin embargo la de la entrada se encendió cuando llegamos.

— ¿Luces automáticas? — Dijo Kalm mientras Gary ponía un código en la cerradura electrónica del lugar.

—Son los Redwyne ¿Qué esperabas? — Respondió Ashton con una sonrisa resignada

—Creo que tienen más dinero que toda la hermandad. —Dijo Rebeca entre risas.

—Claro, ¿por qué crees que reclutamos a su hijo? — Se burló Oscar.

Rebeca lo vio con cara de reproche.

—No seas así, el chico apenas es un aprendiz.

— ¿Le has dado clases? Tardé como dos horas en que agarrara bien una espada.

—Si mal no recuerdo, tú tardaste más. — Respondió Rebeca mientras se reía.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

—A ver tigras, cálmense. —Gary encendió las luces y se hizo un lado para que pasáramos.

— ¿Creen que los Redwyne tienen algún amusphere para conectarnos? —Preguntó Kalm.

—Pff, conociéndolos tienen hasta un Animus de contrabando por ahí. —Rió Ashton.

En el mismo recibidor podría haber cabido fácil toda la casa de mi madre, el lugar era enorme.

—Lleva a Serena a la sala de estar —Le encomendó Gary a Rebeca. —Nosotros revisaremos la casa y activaremos la seguridad. Kirito, conéctate al amusphere y espera instrucciones, entra al servidor Alok, ahí Redwyne te dará las instrucciones de todo lo que hay que hacer en la casa.

—Es decir… somos los trabajadores sin paga de Redwyne. —Gritó con ironía Kalm desde algún lugar del gigantesco lugar.

Rebeca me guio hasta la sala de estar, que parecía un salón de bailes pequeño, había una gigantesca pantalla plana y sillones color del ébano. Era al estilo rústico, con una fogata debajo del televisor y réplica de madera en las paredes (aunque no me habría sorprendido que fuera madera real) Rebeca prendió la televisión y se recostó en uno de los sillones.

—Entonces, Serena, ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal la escuela? — Preguntó con gesto amistoso mientras me invitaba a sentarme.

—Normal…

Fue entonces cuando recordé la escuela.

— ¿Volveré a la escuela? ¿O cómo haremos? Porque hasta donde sé mi madre y Gary están planeando mi desaparición.

—Sí… supongo que tendrás que dejarla por un rato, aunque no creo que presente mucho problema para ti, después de todo eres una alumna ejemplar ¿o no? —Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes? ¿Tanta cara de nerd tengo? —Le pregunté en broma.

—Oh vamos, de seguro recuerdas a nuestro pequeño observante en el aula ¿o no? Hizo un buen trabajo ¿sabes? —Su sonrisa dejaba ver un deje de picardía.

Me sonrojé ligeramente y sentí como si la temperatura subiera un poco.

—Bueno… ése era su trabajo, ¿no? —Sentí como mi lengua me traicionaba en el nerviosismo.

—Claro, y lo desempeñó de manera ejemplar. —Otra vez la picardía.

De repente me sentí tremendamente cansada. "Menudo día el de hoy" Muchas emociones fuertes en muy poco tiempo.

Bueno… Al menos no tendría que dar la prueba de historia…

* * *

 **Holaaaaa… Si lo que tienes es una demanda, por favor marca el número 1. Si quieres matarme por no subir nada, marca el 2. Si quieres hablar como dos personas civilizadas obviando el tiempo que tardé, marca el 3. Para quejas sobre el p*to que no actualiza, por favor, haga fila que hay varios :´v**

 **Pero bueeeeeno, aquí les dejo el cap y nos vemos dentro de un año! :D nah, lo antes que pueda (ya sé que es mentira we, pero déjame soñar)**

 **Así que vamos a por los reviews.**

 **ObitoUchiha97: Bueno, espero te guste y que no me abandones como yo lo hice con todos :´v. Saludos.**

 **Misterio 9: Correcto, te ganaste un abrazo a distancia y… ¡Otro abrazo a distancia!**

 **Sharoark: Pues a la imaginación bro, no lo sé exactamente. Serían… Entre 16 y 18 por ahí, tal vez algún día decida estructurarlo. Saludos.**

 **Y eso es todo.**

 **Cuídense pequeños asesinos**

 **Requiescat in pace**

 **Altaïr**


	6. En Busca De

**En Busca De...**

El cuarto era grande, tal vez demasiado. La cama, a pesar de ser el doble de una matrimonial, parecía pequeña en comparación con el resto. El recinto se componía de dos partes: La grande, que era donde se encontraba el cuarto principal y el baño, y una más pequeña, que servía de sala de estar. Bueno, pequeña en comparación al resto, pues bien podía tener el mismo tamaño que la habitación de mi madre en nuestra antigua casa. En ella había una televisión LED, tres sillones, un minibar y un pequeño mueble con botanas. La televisión estaba conectada a diversos aparatos de entretenimiento, incluido un cine en casa, que brillaba en tenues azules y violetas cuando se encendía.

Recorrí todo el lugar, ligeramente cohibida por la grandeza de todo lo que había en el lugar. Rebeca me pisaba los talones, divertida,

— ¿Qué te parece? —Me preguntó

—Es… es demasiado grande… — Le respondí, sin saber que más decir en realidad.

— ¡Eso fue lo que dijo ella anoche! —Pudimos oír a Kalm gritar desde la entrada antes de desaparecer.

— ¡Uooooo! ¡Te la aplicaron! —Ésta vez fue la voz de Ash que pasó corriendo detrás de su hermano, más se congeló al pasar a la par del cuarto. —Ehm… perdonen, creí que se la habían aplicado a Gary… Con permiso. — Acto seguido se fue con una mueca de incomodidad.

—Amm… disculpa por eso. —Dijo Rebeca apenada. —Estos cabezas huecas se comportan como niños muy a menudo, espero no te moleste.

Me reí, encantada de cierta manera de saber que también eran seres humanos y no… súper soldados de élite o algo así.

— ¿Has estado mucho tiempo con ellos? —Pregunté mientras me sentaba-hundía en el enorme sillón de mi habitación.

Ella soltó una risa.

—Nos entrenaron a los cuatro juntos, así que sí, he estado tal vez demasiado tiempo con ellos. —Ella también se sentó en el sillón.

—Guau… los has de conocer bien… Ha de ser bonito… Conocer y ser tan amigo de alguien… —Dije, casi más para mí que para ella.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Nunca les digas que te dije, pero son lo mejor que me han pasado. —Comentó Rebeca en actitud secreta. —De verdad alegraron mi vida en sobremanera, espero poder regresárselos de alguna forma. —Terminó, un poco cabizbaja.

—Oye… ¿por qué dices eso? Estoy segura de que ellos te aprecian tanto como ellos a ti, no creo que quieran que les des algo a cambio —Le comenté, animándola.

Ella pareció animarse bastante, pues cambió de tema.

—Y bien ¿qué tal era la escuela Serena? Me contaron que las clases de historia eran un horror.

Me reí, casi segura de la fuente que le había dado esa información.

—La clase no estaba tan mal… era el maestro el que era un pesado. —Le contesté.

— ¿Sabes? Me resulta curioso que hables de la clase en pasado cuando aún sigue allí…

Lo analicé un momento, y efectivamente, apenas unas horas antes había recibido ese curso.

—No sé… pareciera que fue hace bastante tiempo ya… — Comenté con aire distraído.

—Sí, te entiendo, a veces un segundo puede llegar a convertirse en toda una vida… Y algunas veces es más literal que otras —Comentó Rebeca con nostalgia.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras, tratando de entender a qué se referiría, sin lograrlo, debo añadir.

— ¡Hey chicas! ¡Bajen a comer! —Pudimos oír la voz de Gary desde el piso de abajo.

Nos pusimos de pie con Rebeca y bajamos a la cocina. La casa era tan grande que casi se sintió como si hubiera tenido que ir a darle una vuelta a mi vecindario. Fue también hasta ese momento en que me percaté del hambre que sentía, no había comido nada desde el almuerzo en la escuela.

Al bajar, pude ver a Gary con su teléfono en la sala, Kalm se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón de a la par. Kazuto y Ash se encontraban hablando en la cocina mientras cocinaban. Me llegó el olor de los huevos revueltos y fue como una bomba para mi estómago, que empezó a retorcerse por el hambre. Me sonrojé al ver que Rebeca se había dado cuenta, más se limitó a sonreír y a guiarme hacia la cocina.

Ash me recibió con una sonrisa mientras me ponía enfrente un plato con huevos y tocino, también empujó una canasta con pan, y por último un tenedor.

— ¿Tomas café, té, jugo…? —Me preguntó mientras le pasaba su plato a Rebeca.

—Café, gracias. —Le contesté con una sonrisa, la cual devolvió.

— ¿Lo quieres con leche? —Esta vez fue Kazuto quien preguntó.

Dado que tenía la boca llena por la comida, me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Ash sirvió el café en cinco tazas y echó jugo de naranja en uno. Gary llegó de repente por detrás de nosotros y tomó una de las tazas, asustándome ligeramente al no haber hecho ningún sonido.

— ¿Seguro que no comes con nosotros hermano? —Preguntó Ash al recién llegado.

—Se me hace tarde. —Se disculpó Gary mientras apuraba su café. —Tú sabes que al viejo halcón no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

—Suerte. —Dijo simplemente el morocho mientras entrechocaba el lado izquierdo de su puño con el de él. — ¿Me haces el favor de despertar a Kalm antes de irte? Dile que venga a cenar.

—Claro. —Le respondió Gary mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Y Gary… trata de hacerlo de la manera normal ¿quieres?

El aludido simplemente hizo un gesto de afirmación y desapareció hacia la sala. Luego de un momento oímos un grito de miedo, seguido de varias maldiciones dirigidas al castaño que acababa de salir. Ash suspiró con resignación.

—No lo hizo de la manera normal… ¿verdad? —Preguntó retóricamente al aire.

Rebeca y yo nos reímos ligeramente por la situación mientras Kazuto esbozaba una ligera sonrisa de diversión. Después de unos momentos llegó Kalm despeinado y ligeramente agitado. Tomó el único jugo de naranja de la mesa y se sentó del otro lado del desayunador.

—Tú mandaste a Gary a despertarme? —Preguntó mientras miraba a Ash.

—No, a menos que sea relevante. —Contestó divertido el aludido mientras le pasaba un plato con comida.

—Maldito… —Pude oír que masculló entre dientes. —Tú sabes bien que no me gusta que me despierten así. —Dijo en voz más alta.

—A ti y a nadie. —Le respondió distraídamente el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento. — ¿Bonito sueño?

—No tienes idea. —Contestó Kalm mientras suspiraba, un poco dramáticamente.

La conversación cayó en un punto muerto donde solo se oyó el tintinear de los cubiertos contra los platos. Rebeca y yo fuimos las primeras en terminar. Llevé mis platos al fregadero y los empecé a lavar en un intento por ayudar en algo, la castaña también puso sus platos y empezó a secar los que ya estaban lavados. Un rato después, Kazuto me pasó el resto de platos mientras me agradecía por lavarlos. Yo solo asentí, recordándole que ellos habían hecho el resto y era lo justo. Ash ordenó la mesa, y cuando los platos estuvieron secos y recogidos, y el desayunador impecable, nos quedamos parados incómodos, sin saber qué hacer en la inmensidad de la cocina. Un pequeño zumbido proveniente de un dispositivo en la cintura de Ashton nos sacó del momento. Mientras el chico atendía y llamaba a Kazuto con un gesto, Rebeca, Kalm y yo decidimos irnos de vuelta a las habitaciones, aunque esta vez fueran las de ella. Nos sentamos en los sillones y empezamos a hablar.

Diez minutos después llegaron los dos morochos con nosotros. A pesar de que apenas los conocía y pese a las circunstancias, fue hasta ése momento que logré tener un momento de normalidad después de tantas cosas que habían pasado. Pude también conocer mejor a mis anfitriones. Rebeca era gentil y linda, aunque podía bromear con ellos con total naturalidad. Kalm era el más animado, siempre con bromas y gestos infantiles. Kazuto era frío, aunque cortés y participaba ocasionalmente si se le incluía en la conversación y finalmente Ashton… Se encontraba bastante tranquilo y relajado, con un carácter amable y un sentido del humor bastante perspicaz y fresco, con un leve toque de ironía, aunque entre su grupo parecían usarla bastante.

Ahora que los podía ver con más detenimiento, pude observar ciertas particularidades en ellos. Un tatuaje con forma de "A" antigua se veían en los antebrazos izquierdos de todos. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Ash siempre usaba suéter. Kalm y él también usaban un tatuaje en el derecho, aunque el de cada uno era diferente, el de Ash era el símbolo griego omega, mientras su hermano portaba la contraparte, un símbolo alfa. Otra particularidad que noté fue las manos izquierdas de todos, cuyo dedo anular se encontraba marcado en la base por una cicatriz vieja y casi invisible a menos que le prestaras bastante atención.

Ashton me descubrió viendo su mano, más lejos de incomodarse, se limitó a sonreír y a verla él también, con nostalgia. Justo cuando pensé que había sido indiscreta y que estaba a punto de disculparme, Ash me hizo una seña con la mano de que no me preocupara. Después de eso la conversación transcurrió con normalidad, cosas triviales y tonterías. Me alegré por un momento, tal vez la estadía en la mansión Redwyne no fuera tan mala.

* * *

Me puse el amusphere en la cabeza y entré apresuradamente en la base de datos. El gremio se estaba reuniendo y tenían que estar allí todos los maestros y el mentor. Una vez entré al servidor "Masyaf" me dirigí a la rocosa extensión que era el gigantesco castillo digital. Dentro ya se encontraban numerosas siluetas reunidas en torno a la sala de la asamblea. El blanco y rojo se veía por doquier. Al llegar yo, la mayoría de las miradas se clavaron en mí, en mí y en la obvia falta de dos trajes blanco con plateado, más todos se abstuvieron de comentar. Vi mi reloj, faltaban dos minutos para que empezara la asamblea. Mi padre siempre había sido monstruosamente puntual para todo, por lo que dos minutos exactos más tarde, entró por la puerta. El silencio se hizo en la sala hasta que todos se sentaron y mi padre abrió la sesión.

—Ya conocen las reglas, para hablar deben tener concedido el turno. Para ello deben tocar el tatuaje en su antebrazo izquierdo, también recuerden que todo aquello que se hable en esta sala se queda en ésta sala, en éste castillo, y sobre todo, en éste servidor.

Una vez dicho esto, el mentor volteó hacia un asesino alto y castaño que al parecer había tocado la marca en su antebrazo.

—Kettleback, tus hermanos te escuchan. —Esas eran las palabras ritual para otorgarle la palabra a alguien.

—Sí, quería preguntar por mis hermanos superiores, ya que me extraña que sólo se haya presentado una de las tres águilas. ¿Se encuentran bien los otros dos? ¿Hay algo en lo que los podamos ayudar?

—Los maestros Ashton y Kalm se encuentran por el momento en una misión nivel dos, en caso de ser necesaria ayuda, se les avisará, Kettleback, agradecemos mucho su preocupación. —La contestación de mi padre fue cortés y práctica, pero ligeramente gélida ante el tono de superioridad del muchacho. Fue suficiente para callarlo y que se volviera a sentar.

Se hablaron las normas rutinarias y asuntos generales de la orden, igual que los problemas, disconformidades y nuevos planes futuros. El tema final, y más importante fue el de nuestra protegida.

—El último tema a tratar es también el más importante. —Mi padre nos vio con la mirada pétrea que lo caracterizaba. —Los templarios buscan a una niña, bueno, más bien una adolescente. Enviaron a sus mejores activos a por ella.

Mi padre volteó hacia mí.

—Gary, si me hicieras el favor de ayudarme con esto.

Suspiré mientras me paraba y subía al podio, para luego activar el poder milenario que se me había otorgado, o como a mi padre le gustaba llamarlo "Mi proyector de diapositivas andante". Tenía ante sí una serie de fotografías las cuales yo proyecté en la mente de los demás.

—Primero, Antonov Yokafnoff. Hace una semana se encontraba en Checoslovaquia según nuestra inteligencia. De repente desaparece y aparece al día siguiente en Little Road. Mandé a los Adler a interrogarlo, y descubrimos que buscaba a ésta chica. No sabíamos motivos ni planes, por lo que infiltramos a uno de los nuestros en la escuela. Tras unos pocos días, los templarios mandaron una redada contra nuestro agente y la chica. Todos acabaron en bajas, y pudimos salvar a la joven, la cual se encuentra actualmente en una casa de seguridad. —Mi padre me hizo proyectar los datos de los templarios caídos junto a una ficha de información.

—Todos son… —Exclamó uno de nuestros hermanos, sin poder terminar la frase.

— Dos de ellos ex agentes de los Seals de Estados Unidos, los otros son de filiación templaría. Formaban un equipo de élite bastante temible, todo solo para secuestrar a una niña inofensiva. —La voz de mi padre no denotaba ninguna emoción, sin embargo, el ambiente general era de preocupación. —Esto es lo que he decidido. Hasta nuevo aviso, las tres águilas seguirán a cargo de la protección de la chica. Los demás recabarán información acerca de posibles filiaciones de los Seals con los templarios y tendrán en estricta vigilancia a todo aquel sospechoso. —Por último, se dirigió hacia Johan Dayne, un curtido maestro veterano de mandíbula cuadrada y rostro imponente. —Dayne, escoge a los diez hermanos que creas conveniente, tengo una misión especial para ustedes. Cuando estén elegidos, ven a mi oficina con sus nombres escritos.

—Con gusto, mentor. —Dayne hizo una ligera inclinación de la cabeza y salió a paso raudo del salón.

—Con esto se da terminada la sesión. Pueden todos retirarse.

Mi padre salió del salón por la puerta trasera, no sin antes hacerme señas de que lo siguiera. Me condujo hasta sus oficinas, en el torreón sur del castillo.

— ¿Cuál es esa misión que le darás a Dayne? — Johan Dayne era el mejor maestro asesino, aparte de las tres águilas, con el que contaba la orden, curtido, leal y rápido, era un soldado de élite y mi padre le encargaba de sus trabajos de más confianza. Por lo que tenía curiosidad acerca de qué tramaba.

—Te lo diré cuando él se presente, recuerda que no me gusta repetir la información dos veces. —Me contestó el mentor de la órden.

Cinco minutos después entró Johan con un pergamino enrollado, lo puso en la mesa de mi padre y se quedó parado, a la expectativa.

—Siéntate, Dayne —Lo invitó mi padre al ver que no lo haría por cuenta propia. El hombre hizo un gesto de disculpa con la cabeza antes de sentarse junto a mí. —Te lo pondré fácil y sencillo. Tú y tus hombres irán a Zurich, Suiza. Últimamente ha habido actividad militar inusual en esa zona. Creo que los templarios están involucrados.

Me quedé ligeramente consternado, pues a simple vista parecía una misión de recolección de información común y corriente, no había necesidad de mandar a diez de los mejores asesinos de la orden. Sin embargo, mi padre se encargó de esclarecer mis dudas.

—La razón por la que los envío es que éste lugar fue el último donde tuvimos información sobre Desmond Miles. Creo que los templarios vuelven a ir tras él. Deben encontrarlo primero, es primordial. Para eso, deberán pasar de incógnitos, vestir de turistas y mantenerse en el anonimato. Gary te ayudará a coordinarlo todo, sin embargo, lo hará remotamente, desde aquí a través de tu mente.

—¿Tiempo, ¿por qué no puedo ir yo a la misión? —No comprendía del todo las razones de mi padre. —Creo que sería más fácil coordinar si me encuentro presente ¿no crees?

El mentor negó con la cabeza.

—Dayne y sus hombres podrán pasar desapercibidos, pero los templarios conocen el rostro de las tres águilas lo suficientemente bien como para identificarte con facilidad. Es una carrera contrarreloj, y no podemos dejarlos saber que estamos al tanto de sus planes, o acelerarían la búsqueda. Además, te necesito cerca de Serena.

—¿Qué acaso no crees que Ashton y Kalm pueden protegerla?

—¿De los templarios? No lo dudo, pero ¿quién la protegerá de ellos mismos?

* * *

 **Y pues, lamento la demora, pero éste fue difícil, difícil y largo, pues tuve que escribirlo prácticamente dos veces (cambié de computadora y formatearon la vieja, y accidentalmente se perdió el documento) Pero ya está todo bien, espero les guste.**

 **YYY ahora, vamos con los reviews**

 **DarkSoldier41: Pues gracias, sino tendríamos que haberle pagado al notario por nada. Además, no tengo nada qué dejarle a nadie :´v Un saludo y un abrazo soldado.**

 **JulioLeon15: Muchas gracias! Y me alegro saber que no soy el único al que se le ocurre combinar Assassin´s Creed con Pokémon… ¡Bien! Un saludo hermano.**

 **Chizuri Akane: Gracias Chizuri! ¡Espero el nuevo cap también te guste! Nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Elay Grimm: ¿Te parece si contesto tus reviews de una sola vez? ¿No? Perfecto. ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Espero te siga gustando la historia tanto como a mí escribirla. Saludos Elay.**

 **Caballero Azabache: ¡Gracias! Espero te siga gustando y te sigas viciando con ella, yo mientras tanto, trataré de dar lo mejor. (Suena la intro de la 1ra temporada de Pokémon) :3 Un saludo.**

 **Y eso es todo, espero les haya gustado en general.**

 **Requiescat In Pace.**

 **Altaïr.**


	7. Waffles que te hacen pensar

**Waffles Que Te Hacen Pensar.**

Un ligero ruido provenía de la pequeña cocina, pude escuchar la madera de la puerta crujir, seguido de pasos al azar. Un mueble abriéndose, el tintineo de los platos, el agua saliendo del grifo. Todos los sonidos me llegaron como cada mañana, como todos los días. Casi como establecidos en la rutina en la que se había convertido mi vida. Volteé hacia la ventana, y me quedé viendo los suaves copos de nieve que caían sobre el lago congelado, volviéndose pequeños charquitos de agua que reflejaban el sol naciente, dándole al color gris acero del lago matices naranjas, casi doradas, un espectáculo que empecé a contemplar hacía dos años sin faltar ningún sólo día. De alguna manera, sabía que ellas habrían de estar viendo el mismo amanecer desde su casa… Nuestra casa.

Philemon entró con la vajilla del desayuno. El "buenos días" que iba a darle se atoró en mi garganta al ver la gravedad de su expresión. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo pasaba, y algo malo.

Me señaló ambas sillas cerca de la chimenea, dándome a entender que quería que me sentara. Tamborileé nerviosamente los dedos en el alfeizar de la ventana antes de dirigir mis pasos hacia donde se encontraba él. Me senté y esperé a que terminara de poner todo el contenido de la bandeja en la mesa. Finalmente se sentó enfrente mía. Tomé una tostada y le empecé a poner jalea mientras él empezaba a hablar.

—Los templarios vuelven a buscarte. —Phil nunca había sido hombre de rodeos, sin embargo, me sobresaltó ligeramente el exabrupto comentario.

—¿Falló el proyecto Arcángel? — No me sorprendía para nada.

Philemon asintió con la cabeza.

—No me sorprende, Arcángel nunca fue una empresa viable. En el fondo ellos también lo sabían… ¿Cuándo fue?

—Hace tres, cuatro semanas. Más o menos. —Me contestó mientras tomaba sorbitos de su café.

Levanté las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Y por qué es que yo no sabía que me estaban persiguiendo?

Phil se encogió de hombros.

—Según mis informes, no te empezaron a seguir hasta ahora.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron por tres semanas? ¿Rascarse las pelotas? — Conocía al comandante de la orden lo suficiente como para saber que no desperdiciarían tres semanas.

Philemon dejó su taza sobre la mesa y me vio directamente a los ojos.

—Eso es porque iban detrás de tu hija, Serena.

* * *

 **Serena**

Desperté después de un sueño turbulento. Unos instantes de pánico me invadieron al desconocer la oscuridad en la que me encontraba. La clásica luz que siempre se filtraba por las delgadas cortinas de mi habitación habían desaparecido. Por instinto, traté de ver mis manos, sin ningún buen resultado. Fue después de unos segundos que ya empecé a distinguir mi entorno, a medida que mis ojos se iban adaptando a la poca luz.

Para ese momento ya recordaba todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me invadió de repente al tratar de levantarme de la cama. Sin poder lograr mi cometido, me quedé sentada al borde, viendo fijamente a la nada por unos segundos hasta que escuché un ligero toque a mi puerta, seguida de la suave voz de Rebeca.

—¿Estás despierta Serena? —Preguntó.

A mi respuesta afirmativa, Rebeca por fin abrió la puerta, y entró junto a una ráfaga de tenue luz. Se encaminó ligeramente a tientas hacia la mesita de noche, y tomando un pequeño control remoto blanco, abrió las gigantes cortinas de la habitación con un simple botón. Tuve que cerrar los ojos durante unos breves momentos para acostumbrarme a la intensa luz que entró a raudales por la ventana abierta.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Dormiste bien? —Me preguntó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—¡Sí! Muchas gracias —Exclamé de manera amable. —Ésta cama es como hundirse en una nube.

Rebeca me sonrió.

—¿No te sientes mal, conmocionada o algo por todo lo que pasó ayer? —Preguntó con cautela.

Negué con la cabeza, aunque no era del todo cierto, una vez ya había pasado el impulso de adrenalina del día anterior, me sentía confundida y un ligero miedo empezaba a sentirse por toda mi columna vertebral, más que por mí misma, sentía miedo por mi madre y por la incertidumbre de toda la situación. A pesar de que mis "guardaespaldas" parecían cualificados, el simple hecho de que estuvieran tan bien entrenados y preparados me asustaba. ¿Qué era aquello de lo que me protegían?

De cualquier manera, ya suficiente tendrían entre manos protegiéndome, no quería incumbirlos en mis problemas personales.

—¿Ya se levantaron los demás? —Pregunté, para tratar de cambiar el tema y alejar mi mente de los turbulentos pensamientos que se arremolinaban en ella.

—Bueno, Ashton se encuentra en el piso de abajo, Kalm, por otro lado, sigue tan dormido como un bebé, Gary aún no ha regresado y Kazuto salió hoy en la mañana.

Levanté ligeramente las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿No dijo Gary que regresaría por la noche?

Rebeca se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente avisó que regresaría más tarde, que nos ocupáramos nosotros mientras tanto del lugar, al parecer Kazu se reunió con él.

—Entonces… ¿Deberíamos bajar a desayunar? —Pregunté después de un breve silencio.

—Sólo si ya tienes hambre. —Me contestó divertida.

—Bueno, soy la que está causando problemas aquí, no quiero importunar demasiado. —Le contesté abochornada ante la perspectiva de estar molestándolos.

Rebeca soltó una risita.

—Lo creas o no, eres una de las "clientes" más simpáticas que hemos tenido. —Me replicó haciendo énfasis en la palabra cliente. —Hemos tenido que soportar cada cosa… —Hizo una pausa dramática. —En fin, ¿Bajamos?

—¿No debería cambiarme antes? —Pregunté, un poco apenada.

—Pues si tú quieres, no saldremos a ningún lado hasta nuevo aviso así que yo te recomiendo quedarte con ropa cómoda. —Se señaló a sí misma, riendo. —Yo aún ando con la ropa de dormir.

* * *

 **Ash**

Me tallé un ojo mientras abría el paquete de tocino y ponía las rodajas en el sartén. Sólo éramos cuatro personas ya que Gary no volvía desde ayer y Kazuto había tenido que salir en la mañana a reunirse con él.

Después de guardar el sobrante de tocino, saqué la masa instantánea de waffles. Le agregué leche y lo batí hasta que me quedó una masa más o menos espesa, finalmente puse un poco del contenido en la wafflera y la cerré, junto a un sonido silbante ante el repentino cambio de temperatura. Mientras los primeros se cocinaban, saqué café de la despensa y conecté la cafetera. Después de agregarle el agua y la medida de café para cuatro personas. No sabía si Serena tomaba café o jugo, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Puse pan en el tostador y saqué la jalea, así cómo la mantequilla para ponerlas en la mesa. A medio camino el bote de jalea se deslizó y trató de caerse, acción que rápidamente arreglé. Dejé las cosas en la mesa mientras aún sentía la descarga de energía en mi brazo por el acto-reflejo. Suspiré mientras observaba mi brazo, el cuál pareció brillar tenuemente un momento antes de apagarse. Dejé las cosas en la mesa y me senté, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. Un ligero mareo me atenazó unos segundos después, haciéndome ver todo borroso durante un momento.

Mi poder era asombroso, sí, pero también peligroso. Una vez el efecto desaparecía, la descarga de energía provocaba un desfallecimiento en mí, cuya intensidad dependía del esfuerzo que hacía. La última vez que lo había usado fue protegiendo a Serena. No había usado demasiado y aún así tuve que hacer equilibrio con un árbol para no caerme después del suceso.

Mi padre me había dicho que el efecto siempre estaría allí, pero podía entrenarlo para ser menor.

"— _Tu condición es diferente a la de tus hermanos. Ellos liberan energía de manera gradual, que fluye con la sinergía de su cuerpo, desde el estómago a la parte del cuerpo que la usará, en el caso de Gary sus ojos y cerebro, y en el caso de Kalm, la piel. El estómago es capaz de suministrar la suficiente "corriente" en ellos. En cambio, tú debes liberar grandes cantidades de energía en poco tiempo, hacia tus extremidades y tu cabeza. Por lo tanto el estómago no es suficiente para suministrar toda la necesaria y debe tomarla de otras partes de tu cuerpo. Las más enérgicas son el corazón, cerebro y páncreas. Debido a que no puede comprometer las dos primeras, se le obliga al páncreas liberar cantidades enormes de adrenalina que suplen tu estado. Después de que el estado desaparece, lo hace también la adrenalina, un momento después, el corazón se desacelera de súbito por la falta de la energía, lo que causa que te sientas mareado o incluso te desmayes. Si pasas demasiado tiempo en ése estado, corres altos riesgos de un paro cardiaco, ese estado es increíblemente poderoso, pero también increíblemente peligroso Ashton, debes usarlo con sabiduría._

— _¿Puedo hacer algo al respecto? —Le pregunté en esa ocasión a mi padre._

— _El entrenamiento físico debería ayudar bastante. Te recomiendo estar bien nutrido antes de hacerlo, tal vez comer algún suplemento proteínico antes. De cualquier manera el efecto siempre estará presente, en menor o mayor medida."_

Aunque ya lo dominaba muy bien, en algunos momento de despiste podía usar sin querer ése poder, sobre todo ante estímulos fuertes como la sorpresa o el enojo. Atrapar el bote de jalea no debería haberme afectado tanto como para marearme, sin embargo era de madrugada y aún no había comido nada, por lo que fui especialmente susceptible.

Se escucharon ruidos sordos, como pasos sobre madera. Eran dos pares de pies, que caminaban a velocidad moderada, por lo que supuse que Rebeca y Serena se habían despertado ya. La silueta de ambas muchachas en la puerta lo confirmó. La castaña olfateó un poco el aire antes de voltear hacia mí.

—¿Hiciste waffles? —Dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos altos del desayunador.

—Buenos días a ti también, Rebeca. —Le contesté de manera irónica. —Buenos días Serena. —Suavicé mi voz hacia la pelimiel.

—¡Buenos días! —Contestó de manera alegre. —¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ya casi termino por aquí, con la compañía es suficiente.

—¡Claro!, Somos expertas en acompañar. —Contestó divertida Rebeca. —¿Alguna noticia de Gary y Kazuto?

—Reunión de rutina con el resto de la orden, nada del otro mundo. —La castaña asintió, dando por concluido el tema.

En realidad, no era una reunión de rutina, por lo que Rebeca intuyó que no podía hablar de eso enfrente de Serena. En realidad, se encontraban en una misión bastante importante. Los templarios estaban detrás de Desmond Miles, pues ya no podían acceder a Serena, Gary participaría en la operación, pues búsqueda y espionaje es su punto fuerte. Kazuto también había sido asignado a la misión, dejándonos a Rebeca, Kalm y a mí con nuestra protegida.

Nunca me gustó no estar en el centro de la acción, sin embargo ésta vez la idea de quedarme en la casa resultó mucho más digerible que otras veces, por alguna extraña razón. Miré de reojo a Serena, quien hablaba animadamente con Rebeca en el desayunador.

" _Una muy extraña razón"_

* * *

 ** _Gary_**

—¿Lograste averiguar algo? —Le pregunté a Kirito, quien se encontraba tecleando en su computadora.

—De los últimos registros que se tienen de él se tiene una IP extraña, probablemente generada por un proxy. Debo averiguar cuál tipo de VPN utilizó para poder ejecutar el algoritmo apropiado… Tomará algo de tiempo, pero velo de ésta forma, los templarios también tienen éste obstáculo, si es que ya lograron conseguir alguna transmisión. No te desesperes Gary, lo encontraremos. Siempre lo hacemos.

Asentí sin demasiada seguridad, por alguna razón, sentía que algo malo pasaría ésta vez.

* * *

 **La verdad es que no debería y al mismo tiempo debía éste capítulo. Resulta que tuve problemas con mi disco duro externo, que es donde guardo las copias de mis historias, por lo que perdí este capítulo, completamente. Sé que suena a excusa repetida, yo tampoco me lo creía. Ésta historia tiene una maldición, y a partir de ahora voy a empezar a guardar los archivos en drive o alguna nube, por precaución. EL punto es, tuve que volver a escribirlo y aquí está. No debería haberlo escrito porque ya voy a entrar en la etapa final del semestre y sinceramente tendría que estar adelantando proyectos, pero debía subir y decidí dedicarle unas cuantas horas al capítulo para poder dárselos.**

 **Vamos con los review.**

 **Guest: Me imagino que las habrás visto amigo, cada día debes verte al espejo para diversas actividades cotidianas. :D**

 **Caballero Azabache: ¿Capítulos? No sé muy bien que respuesta te podría dar, unos 20 tal vez, depende de si se me ocurre algo en el camino. ¡Un saludo!**

 **DarkSoldier41: ¡Gracias! Lamento la espera, ¡Espero te guste el cap!**

 **Txukyahm: ¡Gracias! Es muy agradable leer reviews como el tuyo. ¡Espero te siga gustando la historia! Un gustazo.**

 **Elay Grimm: ¡Eso espero también! Lamento la espera, pero tuve que retrasar debido a muchas razones el cap, espero te guste.**

 **Jbadillodavila: ¡Gracias!**


End file.
